5 Firsts
by Ellabee15
Summary: 5 firsts that Steve experienced with Ororo
1. Chapter 1

1- Sushi

Steve came into the kitchen at Avenger's tower and almost ran into Wolverine.

"Logan." He frowned. "I didn't know we had a joint training session with the X-Men today." Looking around he wondered if any of the other X-men were here. It seemed unlikely that they'd come without her telling him first. Wolverine seemed to know what he was thinking because he let out a low growl.

"No we don't." Clint was sitting on the counter, grinning from ear to ear. "Wolvie's making sushi."

Steve frowned. "Sushi?" Logan grunted.

"Something I learned in my time in Japan." He muttered. "Never had it, Cap?"

Steve winced and shook his head. Clint's eyes widened. Steve braced himself for the obligatory slight on his lack of knowledge. "You've never had-"

"Of course he hasn't." Another voice cut him off. Steve turned and smiled gratefully as Ororo came in. She put her hand on his shoulder as she passed, the touch warming him. "Sushi is Japanese, I don't see it being very popular during WW2. Not to mention that the ingredients would have been dangerous to eat during the Depression." She turned, leaning against the counter. Steve gave her a nod. Ororo never mocked him or made him feel embarrassed for not knowing something.

"I didn't realize you'd be here today, Ms. Munroe." He tugged on the edge of his shirt, standing at attention. Wolverine and Clint shared a look.

"Ororo." She corrected.

"Ororo." He agreed, nervous at being so informal with her in front of witnesses. She seemed amused.

"I came here to supervise." She motioned to Wolverine, who grunted.

"Oh." Steve said, feeling slightly disappointed that it wasn't to see him. She gave him a smile.

"Though I cannot deny the appeal of a chance encounter with you."

Clint snorted. "Chance?" He shook his head. "Cap doesn't leave the tower. He's got about as much of a life as your average Nonagenarian. Actually-"

A wind knocked him off the counter. Ororo smirked as he gaped at her from where he was sprawled on the ground. Wolverine was watching their interaction, his eyes narrowed. Steve decided to turn the conversation towards a less dangerous topic.

"What is sushi?" He asked, knowing she could explain without making him feel stupid.

"Raw fish." Ororo said. "Usually wrapped in rice and seaweed." She chuckled at the look of horror that must be on his face. "It won't kill you."

"I'm not sure..." He glanced at the ingredients Wolverine was laying out. The pink of the fish and the deep green of the seaweed was taunting him. He knew the serum made it impossible to have salmonella, but the idea made him nervous. Memories of childhood illnesses and nausea made him move away from the table. His stomach heaved and he fought to keep his expression neutral. He turned and walked out of the kitchen, feeling Ororo's eyes on his back.

He was in the gym, punching a bag when she walked in, a plate in hand.

"Try it." She said, brandishing a pair of chopsticks.

He shook his head.

"Steven." She chided. "You never know if you don't try."

He stopped, leaning against the bag to steady it. Ororo arched an eyebrow. "We had to boil everything." He said finally. "It was the only way to make sure we wouldn't...get sick." He looked down at the plate. The neat little circles of fish, rice and seaweed stared up at him. Ororo waited. "That could have killed me."

She looked down at the plate before delicately picking up a piece of sushi. Dipping it in the sauce in the bowl at the edge of plate, she lifted the chopsticks to her mouth. Steve watched, mesmerized as she opened her lips, bringing the food inside. He'd never noticed how red her lips were. His grip on the bag slipped and he stumbled. Ororo chewed, raising her eyes thoughtfully to the ceiling. Swallowing, she tilted her head.

"Well, I'm not dead." She said. "So if a mere human like me can handle it, then I am certain a super soldier like you will survive."

Steve shook his head. "No one would ever call you a mere human." He muttered. "Okay." He held out his hand. Ororo handed him the chopsticks. He fumbled a bit, unable to pick up a piece. Finally he gave up and stabbed the center. Ororo bit back a laugh. He gave her a disgruntled look before dunking the sushi in the sauce. Lifting it, he took a deep breath before putting it in his mouth. Ororo watched as he chewed.

It was salty, chewy and...he had to admit, not unpleasant. The fish was cool and the rice helped balance the overall sea taste. The sauce was tangy and tickled his tongue slightly. He swallowed, meeting Ororo's eyes.

"Still breathing?" She asked. He nodded.

"It's...actually pretty good." He admitted, flushing slightly when she turned her smile on him. It was warm, reminding him of summer days.

"Trying new things can be fun." she said, turning and walking towards the door of the gym. "Like maybe asking me to dinner. For around 8 tonight?" She paused.

Steve's mouth went dry as he fumbled with the boxer's tape on his hands. She was waiting for an answer. He couldn't believe that a goddess like her would ever be interested in a Brooklyn boy like him. "Would..." He said, completely unsure how to even proceed. She grinned.

"I'll meet you in the common room at 8."

* * *

2- Show me...what it feels like to fly

It's not that he hadn't flown before; Often times, he'd jump out of buildings or vehicles and Thor or Tony would catch him, but that was more him dangling helplessly while being dragged through the air.

Ororo made it seem so simple, easy, freeing even. When Thor or Tony took off, it was loud, violent. It was accompanied by the swinging of a hammer or thrusters being turned on. But when Ororo took to the skies, she gathered the essence of the air around her, letting it buoy her up. She moved with the winds, letting them carry her as she dictated where they took her.

He wondered what it must be like. Often, he'd find himself in awe of her, watching as she floated, her face an expression of blissful peace. He wanted to know how it felt.

They were walking next to the lake on the institute grounds. It was a beautiful day, but the students were all inside, studying for exams. Ororo, was leaning against his side, her head on his shoulder. There was stillness when she was around.

"Show me." She arched an eyebrow. "What it feels like to fly."

Ororo let go of his arm and took a few steps away from him, holding up her hands. "Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded. She put her head back, her palms up to the sky. Steve felt himself be lifted. Looking down, squirming at the unfamiliar feeling, shutting his eyes.

"Relax." Ororo's voice was a sigh on the wind. Her hand slid into his and he let her pull him closer. "I will not drop you."

"Never thought you would, angel." He gripped her hand a bit tighter as she lifted him higher. "But you can't blame a guy for being nervous when his feet are off the ground." He gripped her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Steven." She whispered, pressing her lips to his forehead, "open your eyes."

He swallowed.

"Trust me." She held him. His eyes fluttered open and gasped. She was in front of him, her hair whipping in the winds that held them afloat. Her eyes glowed, white as she titled her head back, the sun gleaming off her skin. He'd been raised Catholic, and though he'd fought by Thor's side, he'd never once thought him godlike, but Ororo. She made him question everything he'd been taught. He could understand why people worshiped her; were it not for the winds keeping him up, he'd fall to his knees in front of her.

Ororo smiled, framing his face with her hands. Pulling him close, she brushed her lips against his. Warm, soft. He gasped. "How is it?" She asked.

"Huh?" Her body was so warm against him, so close.

"Flying." She said.

"It's..." He couldn't find the words. He couldn't breathe.

She laughed, the sound coming around them and mingling with the wind that carried them. He kissed her again, his lips molded against hers as she turned them slowly in the air. She was less tentative this time, engulfing him, overwhelming his senses. She was the warm weight against his chest, the solid being, he held in his arms and yet, she was all around him. Steve clung to her, overwhelmed, drowning in midair. She broke the kiss and he stumbled. He hadn't realized she'd brought them back down to the ground. He wobbled, momentarily unsteady. She braced him, winding her arms over his neck around his shoulders. The glowing in her eyes fading as the winds around them stilled.

"So what did you think, Captain Rogers?" She whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"I wouldn't mind trying it again." He admitted.

* * *

3- It's one of the reasons I love you

It hadn't started off as a double date. He'd brought her to a fancy restaurant, intent on treating her to the best service in the city. He'd worn a fancy suit and she...she was always beautiful, but that night she glowed. All around her seemed dull in comparison.

She walked with him to their table, talking about her students. She was teaching ethics that semester. Logan had apparently interrupted that morning. "Sometimes I swear he needs more of a lesson in ethics than the students."

He pulled out her chair. She shook her head, sitting delicately.

"Steven."

"My ma would have a fit if I didn't treat a lady correct, Angel." He leaned in to whisper, pushing her chair in. She hummed. "Well then, who am I to make you disappoint Mrs. Rogers?" She picked up the wine list. "How's life at the Tower?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm honestly looking for a place of my own." He admitted. "Somewhere I don't have to worry about constant explosions or evil robots."

Ororo shook her head. "I know the feeling. I adore my students, but the idea of some peace and quiet is tempting."

"Ororo?" A voice called out. "Is that you?"

A woman with dark curly hair in an afro wearing a deep red velvet dress was standing by the host's table at the entrance. Ororo grinned and waved.

"Misty." The woman walked over. Ororo stood, greeting the other woman warmly. "How are you? I haven't seen you since..."

"Since you helped us up in Harlem against Miranda." Misty motioned behind her. "Luke, look. Ro's here." She looked over at Steve. He stood, smiling at her.

"Ma'am." He said, holding out his hand. "Steve Rogers."

"I know." Misty said, Ororo playfully pushed her shoulder. "I just didn't believe." She looked over at Ororo and whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "Captain America?"

Ororo rolled her eyes, looking over at the man who was walking up to them. Steve recognized him as Luke Cage. He'd heard of the Defender, but hadn't met him before. Behind Luke, the host followed. Ororo smiled at Luke. "Your girlfriend is being rude." She said.

"What else is new." Luke pulled Ororo into a hug. "How you been, Ro?"

"Oh you know." She shrugged. "The usual."

"Being worshiped as a goddess." Misty said, rolling her eyes. "Normal stuff."

Luke held out his hand. "Luke Cage. It's an honor to meet you, Captain Rogers."

"Likewise, Mr. Cage." Steve said. "Ororo's told me a lot about you." He looked back at Misty. "You as well, detective Knight."

Misty gave him an appraising look. "Well she hasn't mentioned any details about you."

Steve glanced Ororo, arching an eyebrow. Why hadn't she mentioned him to her friends? She rolled her eyes. "The details she wanted were ones I think you would want to keep private." She said, moving back to her seat.

The host cleared his throat fidgeting as the group turned their attention to him.

"Ms. Knight." He said, his voice low. "I believe there's been a mix up with your table."

Steve didn't know how to explain it, but Misty, Ororo, and Luke all got the same expression on their faces. It was almost as though they all knew a secret that he wasn't privy to.

"A mix up?" Luke said slowly.

"Yes." The host took a step back, "You see, it appears we've over booked and..." He trailed off, looking nervously at the three of them. Ororo seemed weary, Luke's face had closed off and Misty...Misty looked angry. Steve glanced around the restaurant; there were plenty of empty tables, surely they couldn't be that booked that Misty and Luke couldn't be accommodated. He looked back, ready to protest when Ororo met his eyes and shook her head.

"It's not for lack of space." She said.

"They just didn't realize." Misty said through gritted teeth. "That we'd be black."

The dizzying sickness Steve felt at the injustice of it was compounded by the fact that none of the others seemed to be surprised; they were used to it. He glared at the host.

The man looked at his shoes, clearly uncomfortable. "Of course that's not the reason." He mumbled, he didn't meet their eyes and his body language was closed as though he were curling into himself to protect himself. He was lying. Steve stepped forward.

"Was there a mix up with the reservations?" He asked, using the tone he saved for giving orders in the field. The man was trembling, but he dejectedly shook his head.

"No, Captain Rogers."

He clenched his fists, ready to demand that they be given a table when Ororo put her hand on his arm. "I think you'll find." She said, her voice under laid with slight rumble that hinted at thunder. The host blanched, moving back. "That you've made a mistake with our reservation as well." She pulled Steve towards the door, Luke and Misty following.

Misty was furious. "That racist asshole is lucky I didn't have my gun."

"Misty." Luke said.

"I wouldn't have done it." She gripped her fists, glaring at the restaurant. "but it makes me feel better thinking about it." She shivered. "I put my ass on the line every day for the people of this city and this..." She waved at the restaurant. "This is the thanks I get."

Luke pulled her against him, putting his chin on top of her head. She protested a bit, but finally let him hold her. "I should be used to it by now." She mumbled. The words cut like a dagger.

"Used to it?" Steve looked over at Ororo. She gave him a sad look.

"The more things appear to change." She murmured. "The more they stay the same." They began to walk down the street. Misty pulled out her phone.

"I'm going to write them a terrible yelp review."

"What's that going to do?" Luke laughed.

"Give me peace of mind." Misty said. "1 star for gross overt racism. Only because 0 doesn't exist and I have to congratulate them on their bravery for pulling that shit in front of Captain America."

Luke looked over at Steve. "Sorry for ruining your night."

"Don't apologize, Luke." Ororo said. "If anything, you saved us from unknowingly eating at a place that would rather I wasn't there."

Steve put his arm around her waist. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed that people were uncomfortable around Ororo, but he'd always hoped that him being with her would help change their minds. He hadn't realized that people were more worried about offending him than they were about questioning their prejudices. Ororo seemed to sense what he was thinking. "You can't hope to change everyone's minds, Steve."

"I can try." He muttered. She smiled.

"How about we find a different place to eat."

"Yeah" Misty agreed. "Somewhere with normal portion sizes."

Luke grinned. "I know just the place." He looked over at Ororo and Steve. "That is if you fancy people don't mind slumming it with us uptown."

Steve looked over at Ororo. "Whaddya say, goddess?" Ororo hummed.

"Your Brooklyn is showing." She looked over at Luke. "Lead the way."

They all ended up jammed at a small table in a Chinese restaurant called Genghis Connie's. The owner was a friend of Luke's and didn't let them order from the menu, instead made them dishes that she saved for special company. All the while chatting about how horrible Luke had been as a tenant, much to Misty and Ororo's amusement. Luke sat quietly, shaking his head, but Steve could tell there was a genuine affection between Connie and him. After haggling over who was the check (Steve won by producing the Avengers credit card Tony had given him), he and Ororo said goodnight to Misty and Luke.

"It's a long way downtown." Ororo said, looking up at the sky. Steve nodded. "And I hate the subway." She continued. Steve shook his head, pulling her against him.

"Hmm, if only someone had powers that could give us another travel option." He chuckled as Ororo's eyes lit up. Tightening her hold around him, he felt the wind pick up around them. Taking off, she flew them over Manhattan. Steve looked down, watching the twinkling lights below him. Ororo let him down on the roof of Avengers Tower. She floated, leaning her head back and let the night air flow around her. Her hair billowed. Steve's mouth went dry as he gazed at her. She seemed so free, so...different from the way she'd been in the restaurant. "What can I do?" The question fell out of his mouth before he could stop it. She looked back at him, her serene demeanor shattered.

"About?" She said slowly, though they both knew what he was asking.

"Feel as though..." he watched as she landed. "As though I've sorta been ignoring how difficult certain things must be for you."

"You mean racism." Ororo was never one to dance around the point. Steve nodded.

"And anti-mutant prejudice." He added.

Ororo put her arms around him. "The problem with these issues is that they are deeply ingrained in people's hearts and minds." She sighed. "It's the kind of thing that, if you speak out, might make some very powerful people very upset with you."

Steve shook his head, pressing her against him. "Angel, if there's one thing I don't care about, it's being unpopular for doing the right thing."

"I know." She smiled, a soft breeze playing around them. "It's one of the reasons I love you."

"I-"

"Suit up Cap." Tony shouted, zooming past him in the iron suit. "We're going Avenging." He paused. "Hey Storm, you can come too." He frowned. "Did I interrupt something?"

A blast of wind sent him flying way from them. He landed on the roof of a building three blocks over, glaring at them. Steve grinned. "I love you too." He said.

"Even if I just hit Stark with a gale force wind?"

"Especially since you just hit Stark with a gale force wind."

* * *

4 - It's Tony's Fault

Tony is a mess. Especially after going on one of his work binges. Judging from the disaster Steve found in the kitchen, it had been a long one. Sighing, he began cleaning up the mess when one of the tablets stacked in the toaster (he really didn't want to think about how that happened) fell to the floor and let out a moan. Steve looked at it warily. It was playing a video. Tony had jokingly "introduced" him to porn, thinking it would shock him. It had been very disappointing for him when Steve had only blinked at him and commented on the advances in film since the 30's. (What did Tony expect, he'd been in the army. While he didn't watch those movies, it didn't mean he hadn't been aware of the various magazines and photos circulating among the guys.)

That being said he'd never gone looking for porn after he'd come off the ice, even after Tony's screening. It just hadn't been something he'd been interested in. He bent down, planning on turning it off and putting it somewhere that wasn't a kitchen appliance, when he caught sight of what was happening on the screen. There was a woman, sitting with her head thrown back while a man put his face between her legs. He swallowed, transfixed as the woman's cries increased, her back arching as she spasmed against the man's face. Steve shut it off, putting the tablet back in the toaster and leaving the mess for someone else to take care of.

He tried to forget about it, but...over the next few days, the image replayed in his mind. Except in his imagination, it was Ororo who was unraveling under his tongue, her legs tight around his head, her fingers gripping his hair as she panted his name.

His physical relationship with Ororo was...more than he could have ever dared hope for before the serum. She was passionate, demanding and unashamed to ask for what she wanted. So why...had she never asked for this?

A week after watching the video and it was all he could think of. The same scenario would play out in his dreams and he'd wake up hard and frustrated. He grew short tempered in training sessions and irritable. Ororo was at the institute because it was finals week for the students and he wasn't about to fly a quinjet up there for this. He wasn't that desperate...yet.

When he came back to his floor in the Tower after another awful training session, he was shocked to find her sitting on his couch. She was wearing a pair of shorts, her long legs on full display. He froze in the doorway.

"I hope you don't mind that I let myself in." she said, sitting up, intent on greeting him. "I had to get away from the students. They all want to know what their grades are, even though the test was only this morning." She shook her head.

"Don't get up." He said. She frowned at him, confusion etched on her brow but then shrugged, turning back to the papers. He moved over to her, sitting on the end of the couch, taking her legs so they were were draped over his lap. Steve traced circles on her ankles. She hummed, uncrossing them. Steve hesitated before moving his hands slowly higher. Her eyes glanced over the edge of her paper as he moved to her calves. She put her papers down, lounging against the arm of the couch.

"Something on your mind, Steven?" She asked.

"Actually, yeah...' He hesitated. Just because he knew about sex didn't mean he was necessarily comfortable voicing what he wanted. He blushed red. Ororo moved forward.

"Oh now I'm intrigued." She grinned, lifting a hand and running it along his cheek. "This blush." She smirked. "Now this means you want something but are too embarrassed to ask." She leaned forward and brushed her lips along the same path her fingers had taken. "It means." She whispered in his ear. He gripped her legs, his pants suddenly uncomfortable. "You want sex."

"Ororo." He gasped, not wanting her to distract him. "Um, are you happy with...our um..."

"Um?" Ororo teased, straddling him. She was so warm and perfect against him. Soft and muscled in equal measure. "Our um?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. She wasn't going to let him get away with being indirect.

He blurted out in one breath. "Is there anything you'd like that I could do that you might not have asked me because you're worried about asking because I might be uncomfortable?"

Ororo leaned back, arching an eyebrow. "You? Uncomfortable with discussions of sex? No." She gasped in mock indignation. Steve's face felt like it was on fire.

"I saw a video."

Whatever Ororo had expected him to say, it was clear from the look on her face that she hadn't thought he'd say that. "A video..." She repeated.

"Tony's tablet." He muttered. "It fell and I may have watched a video he had cued up."

"Ah." Ororo smiled. "And does the content of this video have anything to do with the fact that Sam practically begged me to come here today because and I quote "he needs to get some before he kills us all".

"Sam said that?" Steve choked out, horrified by the thought of his teammates figuring out why he'd been so grumpy. Ororo hummed.

"You are quite easy to read, Steven." Her fingers running through his hair and rubbing his scalp. He shut his eyes, groaning slightly. "It is one of the things that makes you so endearing." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "So..." She prompted. "What was in the video?"

He shut his eyes. "Well, there was this woman...and a man and...well...he kinda had his head..." He paused. Ororo waited, he knew she would wait until he explained. "Between her legs." He mumbled, looking away. His tongue felt thick, his throat dry. Ororo put her hands on the sides of his face and gently turned him to her. Her eyes were wide, eager. "It got me thinking that um...is that something, you'd like?"

She nodded. Steve let out a sigh of relief and stood, holding Ororo against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, letting out a shout of surprise. "Now?" She laughed.

"No time like the present." He said, pushing open the door to his bedroom. Ororo rolled her eyes as he put her delicately on the bed. The 'I won't break, you ridiculous man' implicit in the look she shot him.

"For the record, I was going to bring this up." She said, moving so she was sitting up with her back against the headboard. "In a less jarring manner than a glimpse into Stark's pornography collection."

"Do me a favor, angel." Steve winced. "Don't mention Stark right now." He hesitated, suddenly unsure how to go forward. Ororo shook her head.

"You're over thinking." She said, kneeling and pulling him down for a kiss. Steve let her lead, his head swimming as all of his senses were engulfed by Ororo. She broke the kiss and he chased her lips, hungry for more. Trailing kisses down her neck, he lifted her shirt. Her skin was warm and he could feel her muscles jumping beneath his mouth. "Slowly." She said as he fumbled with the button of her shorts.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I'm messing this up, aren't I?"

Ororo shook her head. Pushing his hands out of the way, she pulled off her shorts. "You're a bit..." She paused, thoughtfully. "Too direct." She rolled them over so she was above him. He gulped as she slowly ran her hands over his chest. "Sometimes..." She said, moving lower, her fingers brushing at the sliver of exposed skin between his shirt and pants. The touch set off sparks in his belly, the rush sending blood straight to his dick.

" 'ro-oh" He moaned.

"The best approach.." She continued, conversationally. Her fingers deftly skirting his crotch and coming to rest on his upper thighs. "is the long one." She leaned forward and nipped at his stomach, causing him to let out a small startled yelp. She grinned, moving back and looking thoroughly pleased with herself. "Your turn...Captain"

She knew he couldn't resist a challenge. Pinning her back down on the bed, he parted her thighs. "If you insist...goddess". She sucked in a breath as he explored her legs, his tongue and lips mapping out each curve, each tendon and vein. She arched her back, letting out a whimper as he made it to her hipbone and he couldn't even take the time to be smug because he was floored by how desperate he'd made her. She was soaked, the fabric of her panties clinging to her. He pulled them down, shocked at how affected she was. She'd never been so wet so fast.

"Steve." She gasped. He looked up and had to grip the sheets in order to steady himself. She was breathing heavily, her eyes trained on him, hungry and desperate...but also determined. He drew a finger along her slit, enjoying the ripple affect his action had in her entire body. She put her head back, sighing. He repeated the action, adding more pressure. She hummed, her eyes fluttering shut, a contented smile stretching across her face. He didn't want her to be relaxed. He wanted her to be completely wrecked. Lowering himself, he replaced his finger with his tongue. Ororo let out a moan, her legs jumping slightly. He pulled her closer, engulfed in her; wanting her to lose herself and wanting more of her. "More to the left." She grit out. "Oh..."

Her hips lifted off the bed as he probed her entrance, his thumb swiping at her clit. Outside a flash of lightning cracked across the sky.

"More." She begged. He was powerless to do anything but comply. Her heels were digging into his back, her body, twisting in an effort to get closer to his tongue. He was light headed, his free hand gripping at her thigh. Suddenly she went rigid, her cries stopping. Outside thunder roared. Steve tried to lift his head, but her grip on his hair, kept him in place and he let her ride out the waves of her orgasm. She relaxed her hold on his hair, her hand falling boneless to the mattress. She jumped away from his touch. He looked up at her curiously.

"A bit sensitive." She mumbled, her words slurring slightly. Steve grinned.

"How was it?"

"unnnn." Ororo smiled down at him, sitting up. Her skin was glowing with a thin sheen of sweat. Steve kissed his way up her body, enjoying the way she melted, pliant, into his touch. She nuzzled his nose. Suddenly he found himself on his back, her eyes gleaming above him. She brushed her lips against the shell of his ear, her breath making him shiver in the best way. "My turn." She whispered.

* * *

5 - I do not.

Steve found himself flying out of bed and crashing to the floor. "That's enough." Ororo glared down at him. Dazed and half asleep, he rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell?" He grunted.

"You snore." She said. He got up and crawled back into bed.

"I do not." He muttered, pulling her close and snuggling against her.

"Oh, but you do, my love." She tapped his arm. "Loudly."

"Impossible." Steve pressed his face into her hair. She smelled nice. "I've never snored. Not even before the serum."

"Well someone's been lying to you." Ororo muttered. "Which is a pity. You could have made a killing directing ships into the harbor."

"Ha ha." Steve shut his eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"I would." Ororo yawned. "But every time I shut my eyes, this out of tune bassoon starts blowing in my ear."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I don't snore."

The next morning Steve walked into the dinning room only to be met with a bunch of muffled laughter. His eyes narrowed as he took in Ororo, lounging at the end of the table, sitting next to Natasha. "What-"

"JARVIS." Ororo glanced up at the ceiling. "Please play the recording back."

The sound of loud snoring played, causing the common room to erupt in laughter.

"So...?" Ororo folded her hands in front of her on the table.

Steve shifted. "That could be anyone." He said defensively. Ororo arched an eyebrow.

"If you're listening to this." Ororo's voice played on the recording. "It's 2:35 am and that is the sound of Captain America depriving an innocent person of sleep."

Steve crossed his arms as Clint fell off the chair. "That could easily have been faked."

Ororo pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I have video."

Steve hung his head. "It might be possible..." He grimaced as Ororo leaned forward. "That I snore."


	2. Chapter 2

**1- Wine and painting class**

Steve lowered his head, glancing nervously around the class. So far it seemed no one was paying attention to them, but he couldn't be sure.

"Relax." Ororo's amused voice said from next to him. "The teacher is a friend and everyone is way too busy pretending to be Monet to care about whether or not the extremely attractive man sitting next to me is Captain America."

Steve flushed, rechecking his paints. "How did you convince me this was a good idea?" He murmured. Ororo arched an eyebrow, giving him an amused smile. Right, that was how. She'd smiled at him and he'd been helpless to do anything but agree.

"You were the one who said we should have a date that didn't involve gunfire or impending doom." Ororo said, holding up her paint brush. "Besides. You are going to be excellent at this."

Steve glanced around again. The class had a bar in the back. The point seemed to be for people to socialize while drinking and painting. But as he couldn't get drunk, he was left to be anxious. Ororo took a sip of wine, grinning at him.

"Relax, Steven." She said. "We're only painting a seascape."

An hour into the class and Ororo's good nature had soured. She was glaring at the canvas in concentration. Frustrated, she glanced over at Steve's canvas. "I don't get it." She mumbled. Steve smirked.

"Relax, Ororo." He kissed her cheek. "We're only painting a seascape."

"Why aren't my colors mixing like yours?" She murmured. Steve came up behind her, taking her hand in his.

"It isn't about mixing the colors." He led her hand, guiding her paintbrush. "It's not about copying what the teacher says. You've got to paint what you feel will be beautiful."

Ororo glared at her canvas. "And if it still doesn't look right?"

Steve shrugged. "Then it's abstract." He said simply. Ororo looked at him curiously. Then smirked.

"I can't help noticing..." She pointed to his canvas. "That that isn't part of the lesson." Steve looked where she was pointing and grinned.

"Eyes on your own canvas, Ms. Munroe." He said. Ororo sighed, glaring at her canvas with renewed determination. He watched her with amusement before turning back to his own painting. Every time she tried to look at it, he moved it out of her gaze.

"Steven." She said after the fourth time.

"What would your students say if they could see you now?" He teased. "Copying another person's work." Ororo looked back at her canvas.

"That I always encouraged them to have a healthy curiosity." She replied. He grinned.

At the end of the class Steve wrapped up his painting before Ororo could have a look at it.

Logan was sitting in the living room of the institute when Steve brought Ororo home.

"You said you'd have her home by 11, Spangles." He grunted, lighting his cigar. Ororo scoffed.

"And you said you'd stop smoking-" She walked over and snatched the cigar out of his mouth. "Inside the school."

Logan arched an eyebrow, holding his hand out for her painting. Ororo hesitated before giving it to him. He looked it over.

"Well this ain't walkin away with a ribbon at the county fair." He said. Ororo glared at him.

"It's abstract." She pulled it out of his hands. Steve bit back a laugh.

"How about you, Cap?" Logan looked over at him. Steve put the painting behind his back. He didn't want to show it to anyone but Ororo. And certainly not with an audience.

"It's late." He said, looking at his watch. "I have an early training session."

"Steven." Ororo said, her eyes narrowing. "What are you hiding from me?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now I know it's bad because you'd never show affection in front of Logan."

"Goodnight Ororo." He said, walking out the door. He left the institute, driving out of the grounds. Parking his car outside the walls, he snuck back into the grounds. He slipped into Ororo's room. The window was open, he made a note that he needed to talk to her about that later. Putting the painting on her bed, he hid; waiting for her to enter.

Ororo walked in, pulling off her jacket. Tying up her hair, she was in the process of unbuttoning her blouse when she caught sight of the painting on her bed. She walked over, unwrapping it. He waited, watching. He'd painted the beach, just like the teacher had wanted, but he'd improved it, by adding a tall white haired brown skinned figure in a flowing sundress.

"It's not polite to break into a lady's room." Ororo said. Steve opened the closet door. "What would your mother say?" She didn't look angry. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. Holding up the painting, she said. "Artistic licence?"

"It didn't seem complete." He murmured. She looked back at the painting. He fidgeted. "Like it?"

She tilted her head. "It's beautiful." She said. Steve let out a relieved breath. She looked at him. He gulped; that expression usually meant good but potentially worrisome things. "I feel as though this is mostly speculation." She kissed his cheek, looking back at the painting. "Maybe we should go to an actual beach." She suggested. "And have you paint me there?"

 **2- Vacation.**

Steve was overworked. 2 alien invasions, 1 hydra cell and all the paperwork that went with it had made him...edgy. He shuffled into his apartment in the tower ready to collapse when a noise sent him on alert. He gripped his shield, ready to attack. It was coming from his bedroom. Ignoring the obvious question of how someone could have managed to bypass Stark's security system, he crept towards the slightly open door, ready to attack.

"Put it down, Steven." Ororo's voice came from inside his room. He lowered his shield, opening the door and entering. She had her back to the door and was focused on an open suitcase on his bed. Steve frowned.

"What's this?" He asked, putting his arms around her and leaning his chin on her shoulder. She smelled nice and was clean and warm. He felt his eyes closing.

"We." She said. "Are going on vacation."

Steve's opened. "What?"

"Vacation." Ororo said. "2 days. You and me." She stepped out of his arms and towards his closet. Steve gaped at her.

"Ororo."

"I talked to Tony and he's going to call us only if the world is ending." She continued. "It's summer vacation so there's no classes at the Institute and Jean and Scott should be able to run things without me for 2 days."

Steve stopped her as she carried a pair of pants to his suitcase. "Ororo-"

"No pants." She commented, pressing her mouth into a line and raising her eyebrows. "Interesting choice." She said, giving him a hungry grin. "But I think I can work with it." Steve gulped.

"I..." He said. "I can't just leave-" He protested. Ororo rolled her eyes.

"I just told you Tony would call us if there was an emergency."

"I have..." He struggled to find an excuse. "Paperwork."

Ororo crossed her arms. "JARVIS." She said.

"Yes Ms. Munroe." The AI replied.

"Does Captain Rogers have paperwork that can't be done on a laptop?"

"No, Ms. Munroe." JARVIS replied. "In fact, he unnecessarily prints out reports to fill them out by hand."

"You don't say." Ororo arched an eyebrow, making to go towards the suitcase. Steve stopped her again.

"I..." He frowned. "Don't have a swimsuit."

Ororo grinned. "Even better." He groaned, covering his face. "In fact." She said, turning and tapping her chin with a finger. "I think I might not bring mine."

"Ororo." He grabbed her around her waist, stopping her moving. She looked up at him.

"Steven." She said. "Give me one reason." She put her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his. "A valid reason. For us not to take this exceptionally well deserved break."

He ducked his head. "I've..." He hesitated. "I've never really had a vacation before." He admitted. "The most we could afford when I was a kid was a day at Coney Island and even that was hard won...and dangerous with my medical conditions."

Ororo put a finger under his chin and lifted his head up so his eyes met hers. "It sounds like you've just made my argument for me." She stepped out of his arms. "Now are you sure about this no bathing suit thing? Because if so I have some unpacking to do." She grinned as he let out a groan.

Tony's Beach house was ridiculously fancy and full of pictures and statues of the other hero. It gave Steve a headache, but he couldn't deny the perks of the house when he walked outside directly on the private beach. It was a cove, surrounded on both sides by cliffs meaning it was nearly inaccessible to the outside.

The first night he'd basically collapsed, holding Ororo as he fell asleep. She was awake the next morning when he woke up. She was standing in front of the windows, looking at the sea. Steve sat up, watching her. She glanced over her shoulder, grinning at him. "I do believe I've never seen you sleep in."

He shrugged. "I'm on vacation." He grimaced, the words sounding weird to his ears. Ororo laughed.

"Was that painful?" She whispered, walking towards the bed. Steve grinned, scooting forwards and opening his arms. Ororo settled in his lap, giving him a kiss. "How about now?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm suffering." He pulled her closer.

"Suffering?" Ororo teased, brushing her nose against his.

"Uh huh." He pulled her down onto the bed. She let out a laugh, looking up at him.

"Well I am truly sorry for causing you such distress." She ran her hands up and down his arms. "How could I ever make up for my cruelty in dragging you kicking and screaming to a beach front vacation?"

"It's going to be tough." Steve looked at her seriously before nuzzling her neck. "But...I have." He ground down on her, enjoying the way her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth opened "A few ideas.

She hummed. "Me too." She looked at him through lidded eyes. "Meet me outside on the beach." She nipped his neck before wriggling out from under him. Steve yelped in surprise as she got out of bed, her hand coming down on his ass. "Tick tock, Captain Rogers."

Steve rolled onto his back before getting up and sitting up. He opened the suitcase, looking for the bathing suit he'd bought at the airport. He pulled out the clothes, frowning. There was no need to panic. He knew he'd put it in there himself. He looked around, wondering where it could be...then he caught sight of Ororo. She was looking through the window, a look of glee entered her eyes. No...she didn't. She held up the bathing suit, looking at it with mock confusion before tossing it to the ground. Turning, she untied the top of her bathing suit and walked towards the water, tossing aside the fabric. Steve's jaw dropped.

He walked to the door, his face burning with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Looking around for any witnesses (there were none). She stopped at the water's edge. "You coming Steven?" Her fingers toyed with the knots on her bathing suit bottom.

He walked out of the house, grinning as he shed his shirt. He could learn to like this vacation thing.

 **3 - Argument.**

Ororo walked into the Tower, put her hands on her hips. "Where is he?" She asked. Tony, Natasha, and Clint looked at each other.

"Uh..." Tony said.

"Who...?" Clint said.

"In the gym." Natasha picked up a cup of coffee, taking a sip. The two guys looked at her in horror. "What? If she's pissed, he screwed up." She shrugged. "He deserves it."

Ororo nodded, turning to the elevator. When she got out on the gym, she found Steve punching a bag. She stood behind him, waiting. He paused, steadying the bag as it swung on its chain. He took a deep breath. "Ororo."

"Oh, so you've acknowledged my existence." She said. Steve turned around, glaring at her. "Because earlier, it seemed you were content to shut me out."

"I was trying to keep you safe." He turned.

"You were trying to make a decision that had nothing to do with logical tactics and everything with you being over protective."

"Oh really?" Steve glared.

"Yes." She said. "You jumped outside a jet."

"I do that all the time." He insisted.

"Into an explosion?" She asked.

"Well you were-" He stopped. Ororo crossed her arms and he realized he'd inadvertently proved her point. It hadn't been about tactics or even stopping Hydra. A large portion of his decision had originated from him knowing Ororo was in danger.

"I was what...?" She said, tilting her head. Steve shut his eyes before turning back to the punching bag.

"I'm not going to apologize for worrying about you." He said. Ororo looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm not asking you to." She said. "I'm asking you to stop being a pigheaded self righteous-"

"Self Righteous?" Steve turned around. "Where is that coming from?"

"It's coming from the fact that the X-men had it covered." She glared at him. "We didn't need back up, but you had to swoop in."

"You don't know Hydra like I do." Steve said.

"And there it is." Ororo stepped closer, her eyes flashing. "No one understands Hydra like you do. No one can punch them better than you can. You're the star spangled man with a plan. So when us foolish X-men had the audacity to fight off a cell that were running tests on Mutants, one that we'd been surveying for months, by the way-"

"Months?" Steve interrupted. "Why didn't you tell me?" They didn't have secrets from each other.

"Because you tell me everything about all the intelligence the Avengers gathers." She snapped.

"If it had to do with human supremacists, I would have." Steve growled.

"And I know that's not true." Ororo said.

"Yes-" Steve said.

"Last month?" Ororo supplied. Steve hesitated. She was right, of course she was right.

"I told you after." He said. They had suspected it had to do with anti mutant sentiment, but only had the confirmation after destroying the cell. He hadn't wanted to unnecesarilly worry Ororo, or worse, have her insist on getting involved.

Ororo nodded. "The operative word being after." She said.

"You still kept secrets from me." Steve said hotly.

"It was X-men business. You don't see me swooping in with my team when yours is out in the field. Because I trust you and the Avengers to handle yourselves. Do I worry about you? Yes. But I am mature enough to not go running every time you get into a firefight." She held up a hand stopping his protests. "You jumped into the path of an explosion, don't try and tell me you knew what you were doing. I had to distract myself from my mission to make sure you hadn't blown yourself to bits. People could have gotten hurt. People I care about."

Steve stepped away from the punching bag, pulling the tape off his hands. "Ororo-"

"But of course, I suppose not relaying information on a op is truly the problem in." She said. "We don't mix X-men and Avengers business, Steven. We both agreed at the beginning that it would make things too complicated. What's changed?"

Steve swallowed, thinking of the ring he'd bought, that was hiding in his bedside table. The one he'd bought when they'd returned from their vacation, but hadn't figured out how to give to her just yet.

She was waiting for an answer, but he couldn't form the words.

She shook her head. "I have to go home." She turned to leave. Steve knew she was leaving the tower. She meant the Institute.

"So you're just walking away." He said, walking after her. she stopped, shaking her head.

"What is the point of carrying out a conversation where I am doing all the talking?" She glanced over her shoulder.

"Well seeing as you've already made the decision to leave." He growled. "Like you always do." Ororo turned, her mouth open.

"How am I the one at fault here?"

Steve shook his head. "Nevermind." He murmured, backing away. He knew it wasn't fair to ask her to give up the X-men, but until that moment, he never realized how much it hurt to have her leave. She was one of the first things that anchored him to this time. She was the most important...and yet she left him at every opportunity.

She searched his face before shaking her head and going to the door of the gym. She stopped, pausing. "I...I am happy that you are okay, Steven. If I had lost you in that explosion..." She lowered her head before walking out.

They missed each other. He'd call and she'd be busy with institute matters. She'd contact the Tower and he'd be away on a mission. It wasn't that either of them were purposely avoiding each other...they were just missed connections. A week passed.

He looked down at the engagement ring, wondering if he'd ever see it on her finger. He knew he should fight for her, but being back in a place where he could be certain she would say yes. He'd written her a letter but with each passing day that no reply came, he felt colder. "Captain Rogers." He looked up as someone entered his office at the Tower. Sharon Carter gave him small smile. "I tried to knock." She motioned to the door. Steve shut the jewelry box and put it in his pocket.

"What can I do for you, Agent Carter?" He said, sitting up. She looked at the desk where the box had disappeared before launching into an explanation about potential SHIELD cells that had been popping up and the CIA wanting intel on them.

Steve's brow furrowed. "Interesting, but why come to me?"

"Well," Sharon smiled. "You are Captain America..." She tilted her head. "Has no one contacted you?"

"Considering that I made my position on recreating SHIELD extremely clear." Steve said. "I don't think I'm on anyone's contact list."

"Yes..." Sharon said. "But your association with the X-men called that into question."

Steve's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sharon tossed a file on his desk. "I had them printed out for you." She said. Steve opened the file, hissing as he pulled a picture of him and Ororo, walking in the park, at the airport shopping for a bathing suit, at the painting class, with Misty and Luke... He looked up at Sharon in anger.

"What are these?" He growled, standing and glaring at her.

"The CIA wants to know-"

"The CIA." He growled. "Wants to see whether or not I can give them intelligence about the X-Men." He shook his head. "And they sent you with some lie about SHIELD, no doubt hoping that because of who your aunt is, I'd fold." His brow furrowed. "How stupid do people think I am?"

Sharon kept her expression blank, but Steve saw her fingers twitch towards her pocket. "Captain Rogers." She said slowly. "The CIA agrees with your stance on SHIELD, but the X-Men."

"Are heroes." Steve said. "Just like the Avengers."

Sharon nodded slowly. "Be that as it may, public opinion of them is slightly...less favorable and the Agency wanted to see if there was a means of...opening a line of communication with them."

"By having me use my relationship with Storm to spy on them?" He clenched his fists. "I hope Peggy doesn't find out what her niece is doing because it would break her." He came around the desk, glaring at her. "Let me make something very clear. If I hear of any threat of any kind towards the X-men I will use every resource to make sure that everyone responsible is held accountable." He shook his head. "I didn't like SHIELD operating from the shadows to control heroes. The CIA is no different."

Sharon's face turned red. "We're trying to make sure people are kept safe." She hissed. "This is about more than her getting you off. Or are you so under her control that you can't see that that team and that school are a ticking time bomb."

"When people start throwing baseless accusations about a group of people, relying on propaganda, prejudice, and fear I tend to disagree with them." Steve snapped.

Sharon took a deep breath. "We just...want what's best for everyone."

"Well then." Another voice joined the conversation. Steve looked up, past Sharon to where Ororo was standing in the doorway of his office. She was calm, looking straight at him as she walked into the office, right past Sharon. "The X-men are happy at your offer of help." She crossed her arms. "After all, are we not citizens of this country, deserving your protection?"

Sharon pressed her lips together, turning to Steve's desk to grab the file.

"Leave it." Ororo's voice was commanding and a warning rumble of thunder came from outside. Sharon jumped, her eyes scanning the outside window where the empty, blue sky betrayed no signs of bad weather. Steve stifled a laugh. If Ororo had truly been angry the skies would be blackened with clouds; she was toying with Sharon.

The agent scrambled to leave the room as fast as she could. Steve looked down at her. "We're being surveilled." He said. Ororo gave him an amused look.

"Of course we are." She said, going over to his desk and picking up the file Sharon had delivered. "By the CIA, the NSA, the FBI, the department of Homeland Security, the NRA, the RNC, the Coast guard and..." She looked through the pictures. "The department of Agriculture."

"What?" Steve gaped at her.

"I know, that last one confused me as well." She held up one of the pictures. "Why didn't you tell me this is what my hair looked like that day?"

Steve took the papers from her hands. "Why didn't you tell me we were being surveilled."

"Steve." She said softly. "We are all under a microscope." She motioned outside. "Do you know how many drones I have to blast out of the sky above the Institute every day?" She paused. "You really didn't know?"

The X-men were under constant scrutiny. He had known this, but the team as a whole being under government surveillance was different from her being targeted especially because of him. He sighed. "I did know, I guess-" He hesitated. "I just hate the idea of you being hurt because of me."

Ororo held up a piece of paper. "This came with the morning mail." She looked at it. "I haven't gotten a handwritten letter in a while." She gave him a smile. "And I certainly did not imagine that I would ever receive one from a boyfriend, as an apology." She ran her fingers along the edges. "I've read it more times than I could keep track of." She looked up at him. "It was...beautiful." She put it against his chest. "And while I appreciate the thought and your excellent penmanship, I would prefer to hear this from your lips."

Steve covered her hand, holding it and the letter against his chest. "I love you." He said. "I'm...not really good at expressing myself through words."

"Clearly." Ororo tapped the letter. "You are an utter simpleton." She gave him a shy smile.

"Losing you would be losing the only home I have in this time." He said.

Ororo stepped closer. "Well next time you want to declare undying affection, I would appreciate you expressing it in a way that doesn't take a lengthy period of time to arrive." She leaned closer. "Think of all the ways I could have been expressing my acceptance of your apology this past week." She whispered into his ear, pressing her body against his and grinding slowly.

"You didn't answer my calls." Steve gasped out, feeling flushed.

"And you did not answer mine." Ororo kissed his throat. "Thank you, my love." She whispered. "And I apologize for the things I might have said during our argument."

Steve put his hand under her chin, lifting her face up so her lips could graze his. "There's nothing for you to apologize for." He whispered.

If the next morning a massive hack erased all surveillance on the X-men from every major government agency and Tony's paperwork mysteriously ended up on Steve's desk, then Steve had nothing to say. He was too busy wrapped up in Ororo to deal with such matters.

 **4- Public outing.**

Steve had never understood Tony's insistence on parties. He didn't enjoy being gawked at, poked, and smothered by the guests. Things always got worse after a few drinks. People lost their initial nervousness and approached him...asking questions that were less than complimentary or appropriate.

This time was different. He smiled, looking at the wide berth people were giving him as he walked through the room. Their hesitance at approaching him had nothing to do with his own intimidating reputation...and everything to do with the woman on his arm.

Ororo was enjoying herself, smiling and waving at the other Avengers and various X-men who were at the party.

Whispers followed them. While the other X-men could pass almost undetected, Ororo had no mask...and was quite recognizable. The usually warm atmosphere of the party was markedly different. At least towards him. "Does it bother you?" He whispered in Ororo's ear. She arched an eyebrow. Smiling at a pair of glaring women.

"What? That the people Tony barely knows are judging me?" She waved, causing the women to turn away. "Most of them don't even know who I am." She put her hand on his chest. "The only people's opinions who I care are the ones I love." She pulled him towards the dance floor. "Do you fear me?" She teased.

"You scare the tar outta me." Steve said, putting his hand on her waist and beginning to sway. They weren't really listening to the music pounding from the speakers. He punctuated his statement with a kiss to her forehead. She tilted her head. Tony, of course, chose that moment to sidle up to them.

"Hello, most stunningly attractive couple in this room." He looked around. "Good thing I have insurance, because the two of you are fire."

Ororo wrinkled her nose. "Never say that again."

"Noted." Tony said, taking a sip of his drink. "Your boyfriend has been hiding you from us." He continued. "I almost worried you wouldn't make it to this party."

Ororo gave him a patient smile. "Thank you for having me." She leaned against Steve, her cheek pressed to his. Tony was still watching them. Ororo arched an eyebrow. "Something I can help you with?"

"Yeah." Tony said, waving his hand in front of them. "This...is boring."

Ororo pulled away from him. "Excuse me?" She said.

"This two step the two of you are doing." Tony said. "You're bringing down the mood."

Ororo dropped her arms from Steve's shoulders. "Tony, just admit that you want to see me in action."

"The idea has its perks." Tony wagged his eyebrows. Steve's nostrils flared and it was only Ororo's hand on his arm that kept him grounded.

"Stark." He warned.

"Going to defend your lady's honor?" Tony looked delighted. "Excellent, nothing gets people talking like a throwdown between two Avengers."

"Wouldn't be much of a contest." Ororo said, giving him a forced smile before her eyes flashed white. Tony jumped back."I defend my own honor."

Steve grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder "I hold her cape."

Tony stepped back, suddenly very interested in something far away from them. Ororo pulled him towards the balcony, away from prying eyes. "I've been doing a lot of thinking." She said. Out of the eyes of the rest of the party goers, their dancing became decidedly less appropriate. She ground against him, grinning as he parted his lips, desperately trying to focus on what she'd said.

"Uh huh?" He gasped.

"I've got a present for you."

He barely heard her words, his eyes darting around the balcony, worried someone would come out and see them. Ororo's hands slid down his chest and deposited something into his pocket. His hips stuttered involuntarily towards her hand. She patted his pocket before pulling away. He frowned, pulling out a key.

"What is this?" He asked.

"The key to my parent's house in Harlem." Ororo said. "After I came to live at the institute, Charles bought it." She was suddenly nervous, a small wind danced around them, lifting Ororo's hair slightly. "I realized that distance has caused strain on us. This way we are close enough to our teams so we can help should an emergency arise, but have a place of our own." She threaded her fingers through his.

Steve looked down at the key, grinning as a feeling of warmth spread through him. "Your childhood home?" He asked.

"Not exactly." She said. "I did not live there long before..." She broke off, but he understood. "We could make it our home." She squeezed his fingers.

Steve grinned. "Can we see it now?"

Ororo looked back at the inside. "And leave this lovely party?" She was teasing, but he could tell she'd been apprehensive about asking him. Lifting his arm, she used it to spin in front of him, before summoning a wind to carry the two of them off the Tower balcony. They rode the winds towards their new home.

 **5- Moving in together**

The apartment in Harlem was actually a brownstone. Luke Cage and Misty Knight lived not too far from the house. Luke had offered to help with the move and Misty had offered to assist Ororo with the watching of the gun show. It was a hot August day and Steve, Sam, and Luke were sweating as they unloaded the moving truck. Ororo and Misty were organizing boxes inside.

"The two of you having fun there?" Luke grunted as he and Steve carried in part of the bedframe. Ororo and Misty were in the kitchen, smothering laughing.

Misty put her hand on her hip. "We are doing a very important job." She said, sticking up her chin.

"And that is?" Sam had come in behind them. "Besides standing there looking fine."

Misty patted the side of her fro while Luke glared over his shoulder at Sam. "Watch it, Falcon." He said. "That's my woman."

"Let him keep talking, Luke." Misty smirked. "He's cute and how can he help it when faced with a Queen like me."

Sam looked over at Luke. "No disrespect, man." He looked around. "It's not my fault that every beautiful sista here is taken."

Ororo shook her head. "Smooth, Wilson. But it won't save you from Luke." She walked over to Steve, examining the bed. "I was thinking the large bedroom on the end of the hall."

Steve nodded. "The one with the large windows and view on the garden." Ororo grinned, giving him a kiss on the forehead. He flushed, his grip on the bedframe slipping slightly. Luke grunted with effort.

"Ro, wait until we put this upstairs before jumpin him." He gasped out. Ororo stepped back.

"She wasn't jumping him." Misty wrinkled her nose. "She barely touched his skin."

"Yeah, but for his time that type of touching would have come with a marriage proposal." Sam said. Steve glared at his friend. A warning gust of wind made him shiver and the grip on his box slipped.

"Storm." Sam pleaded, but Ororo walked back to the kitchen with Misty, laughing. Luke and Steve began going up the stairs.

"Let's leave them, Ro." Misty said. "They are setting up the most important part of the house." Steve frowned in confusion.

"I thought you were plugging in the stove." He called over his shoulder.

"Bed's more important." Misty shouted up. Steve had just made it to the landing and was pulling the bed up.

"Guess it will be nice to have a place to sleep tonight." He remarked, leaning the bed frame against the wall and preparing to go down the stairs. Luke and Sam burst out laughing.

"Yeah." Luke clapped him on the shoulder. "Sleep."

Sam shook his head before following Luke downstairs. Misty had found a radio and was fiddling around with the stations. Ororo was unpacking the plates. Sam jumped to sit on the counter top next to her, nudging her with his elbow. "I was promised food." He said.

Ororo didn't look up from the box. "And here I thought you wanted to help because you're our friend." Sam snorted.

"You grew up with too many white people, Ro." Luke said, leaning his elbows on the counter. Ororo arched an eyebrow at him. "That IOU bull doesn't fly around here." He gave her a smile. She shook her head.

"Sylvia's does catering. I ordered a buffet selection." She looked up from the box and fixed Luke with a look. "Black enough for you?"

Luke shrugged. "It's a start."

Steve looked around. "What's Sylvia's?"

The others laughed. Ororo smiled at him. "It's a famous soul food restaurant." She explained. The doorbell rang. "And that would be them." She put her hand on Steve's back as she passed. "You boys bring up the rest of the bed, we'll take care of serving the plates." She leaned in to whisper. "After all, it is the most important part of the house."

Hours later, Steve collapsed onto the mattress, groaning as soreness spread through his limbs. "Moving is exhausting." He declared. Ororo laughed at him from inside the bathroom.

"Have we found the counter to your super strength?" She asked, amused. "I'll be sure that Hydra never finds out that all they have to do is hand you a few boxes."

"It's more than a few boxes." He groaned, staring at the ceiling, unable to muster enough to roll over and look in her direction.

She came into the room, sitting next to him. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said, leaning his hand against her arm. She tangled her fingers in his hair, his eyes closed as he was soothed by her touch. "This is our house." He said, testing the way the phrase felt. "Ours." He repeated, liking the sound. Ororo hummed, her fingers caressing down his throat, over his chest and into his boxers. He let out small moan as he felt his body respond, even as the rest of him was lethargic.

"Ro." He moaned, arching his hips upward. "Don't think I can-"

"Shhh." She kissed his throat, her hand stroking him to hardness. His legs trembled. Her hand was warm and she smelled amazing, Steve groaned, his head, lolling against the pillows. He felt cool air cross his flesh as his boxers were pulled down. Then something warm and wet drew up the side of his dick. He jumped up, looking down in surprise. Ororo winked, pressing her lips to his lower abdomen, nipping his skin. He jerked his hips upward, a small cry of surprise tore from his throat.

"Ro." He groaned. She licked him, slowly cupping his balls. His hand fell to her hair. "Oh...Ro." His eyes shut as he was enveloped in warmth, Ororo's tongue sliding against his length as she swallowed him. It was all he could do not to thrust upwards. She went slowly, her lips soft, her throat warm. His chest was heaving with the effort of keeping still. She was going to make him lose his mind.

She pulled up, straddling his lap. She rocked her hips against his length. She was wet, no doubt enjoying having him completely helpless and at her mercy. He drew his hands up her thighs, pushing her nightdress up.

"Relax" She whispered. "Let me do this." She threw her head back, rocking her hips. The friction of being against her made his head spin. "It is our first night in our house." She lift off, guiding him into her. Her mouth opened and her eyes fluttered closed. "Steve." She clenched. Steve tensed, drawing his legs up. She settled back against his legs, undulating her hips to get him deeper. He could feel himself come alive as they made love. It was tender, heated. He'd always suspected that the serum had made his skin more sensitive, but feeling Ororo's body flush against his as they moved together was almost too much to bear. She was moving faster, her mouth open as she drove her hips hard against his, clenching around him as wetness coated their thighs. She arched her back, her head falling backwards. Only his arms held her up as she trembled, her pleasure making her cry out.

Steve felt his breath leave his lungs as she brought her head back up, her eyes opening, completely white. Outside a light rain fell. Steve's head swam as he thrust upwards, moving faster and faster until-

"RO." He lifted her up, as he partially came off the bed. His body shaking as he pumped into her. He collapsed, Ororo settling on top of him. Lying back, he held her close. She kissed his collarbone.

"Hi." She whispered, her breathing still heavy. He could hear her heart hammering in her chest as she came down from her orgasm. He stroked her back.

"Hi." He let out a breath, grinning down at her lazily. She rolled over, extracting herself from his hold. He reached for her, frowned as she stood. Her nightdress sliding down to cover her bare ass. "Where-" He began. She grinned.

"Don't move." She stretched, walking, shakily he noted, to the bathroom. "I'm going to get a wash cloth and clean us up." She opened the door. "Time to open up one of those many boxes you so heroically brought up." There was the sound of a box opening.

Steve shook his head. "Truly my most important accomplishment." He said, looking at the ceiling. Ororo didn't respond. He frowned, then bolted upright. The bathroom box. That was were he'd hidden the... He jumped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. Ororo was sitting on the closed toilet, the box of wash cloths and towels opened in front of her. As he came into the room, she pulled out a towel that unrolled. Out fell a black jewelry box. It cracked open, the content clearly visible to Ororo who was directly above the open box. She gasped. Steve's lungs constricted. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She reached down, picking up the box, bringing it up so she could see better. His pulse hammered in his ears.

She pulled the ring out of the box, holding it up and looking at Steve, large sky blue eyes, wide.

"I-" He began. "This wasn't how I wanted to ask."

A smile broke out on her features as she stood, her arms wrapped around his neck as her lips fell on his.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So this chapter deals with more issues of racism and references an internet publication called Brakebert, which is a stand in for another racist internet blogsite. I'm not putting the real name because I don't want to get doxed, but I'm hoping it's obvious which one I mean.

* * *

 **1- Popular backlash**

 _Captain America: Race Traitor._

Steve's grip on the tablet tightened. Spiderweb cracks went across the screen. It wasn't as though he'd never had bad press before. But this...this was different.

"Earth to Steve." Tony called out. "I made some modifications to your shield and-"

CRACK.

The tablet broke in half, small sparks came from the wires.

"What gives?" Tony jumped back, frowning at the tablet. Taking in the look on Steve's face, he turned to the lab screens. "JARVIS, upload what was on Rogers' tablet to my screen."

"Tony-" Steve warned, but it was too late. Tony was reading the article, frowning.

"BrakeBert?" He looked over at Steve. "This bull isn't worth smashing a tablet over."

"They've got pictures of her." Steve growled. "How the hell-"

"Hell?" Tony arched an eyebrow. "That was almost a swear word, Capsicle." He faltered, looking back at the article. "I can have JARVIS infiltrate their systems and find the origin, then shut them down."

Steve looked down at the ruined tablet, putting it slowly on the work bench. "The comments." He whispered. "Some of them..." He shook his head. "They don't even know her."

Tony crossed his arms, looking up at him. "I grew up during the 70's." He said. "Wanna know what it was like having a black best friend during the 70's?" He smirked. "It helped that I was rich and had more weapons than the army, so no one messed with me...but Rhodey..." He crossed his arms. "We don't talk about it, but sometimes...he'd come over and have...bruises." He exhaled.

"They want to kill her." Steve murmured. "Some of them want to kill me."

"Yeah, BrakeBert's a shitshow." Tony muttered. "But they're fringe media."

"Are they?" Steve growled. "Anyone could be on that site. They're all out there, anonymous and..." He shook his head. "What if someone hurts her?"

Tony crossed his arms. "Storm can sneeze a tornado into existence, something tells me she can handle a few internet trolls."

"But it's not just internet trolls." Steve typed on the computer screen, pulling up videos. "Fox News has been questioning my commitment to 'true American Values'."

"Oh that one's old news." Sam said when he walked off the elevator. Steve could see Ororo and Rhodey behind him. "You need to read the one where some crazy man linked the supersoldier serum to some type of Mutant supremacy plot to take over the world, culminating in you getting frozen only to wake up in time to marry the Mutant Queen." He sighed dramatically. "That one was almost poetic in it's crazy."

"Are we talking crazy articles about Cap and Ororo?" Rhodey walked in. "I like the one where they try to imply that she and President Obama are secret Kenyan agents and you marrying her is the next phase of their master plan to destroy America."

"Classic." Sam laughed.

"Oh that one's actually true." Ororo laughed as she walked in, looping her arm around Steve's waist. "I must inform the mother country that Barack and my evil plan is going swimmingly." Sam and Rhodey burst out laughing. Tony held up his hand for a high five which Ororo returned.

"Storm." Tony grinned, wagging his eyebrows. "You can be my overlord any day."

"Thank you, underling." Ororo

Steve glared at them before looking back at her. "You think this is funny?"

A silence fell. Sam and Rhodey looked at them warily, while Tony perked up in his seat. Ororo motioned her head towards the door, Sam and Rhodey walked to it quickly. Tony was about to protest when Rhodey grabbed the back of his chair and rolled it out of the lab onto the elevator. "This is my lab." He shouted before the elevator doors closed. "I wanna see-" The elevator dinged. Ororo let go of Steve, walking towards the table across from him. The temperature in the room dropped. He knew she was upset, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he'd said wrong. "Are you questioning my ability to take this seriously?" She asked, her voice hushed.

"No." Steve said. "I just-"

"There's nothing to say after no, Steve." Ororo interrupted. "I know this type of discrimination is new to you-"

"New." Steve glared. "My parents were Irish immigrants, they-." Ororo shook her head.

"It's not the same thing." She stretched her hand out in front of her. "My entire life, the first thing people see is this." She turned her hand over, a small ball of electricity crackling in her palm. "Then they see the mutation. It's never me that they see, it's always one of my labels." She took a deep breath, lowering her hand. "I'm proud of who I am and where I came from. Despite the fact that the entire world seems hellbent on telling me not to be." She looked back at the computer screens. "So yeah, I laugh at the ridiculousness of people who think I'm a secret agent or attempting a worldwide coup. I laugh because if I start to even think about it for a second, it will make me angry and then..." She was clenching her fists, a small breeze picked up. "I'll be the angry black mutant that they think I am."

Letting out her breath slowly, she gave him a small smile.

"Ororo, are you asking me to ignore this?"

"No." She shook her head. "But don't think that because I chose to laugh in the face of hatred that I don't understand what's at stake. I understand it, probably better than you." She took his hand. "The best thing I can do is continue to live as I am, without fear or signs that they've gotten to me and protect those who don't have the same advantages I do."

Steve glanced back at the screen. "I guess I've got a lot to learn." Ororo nodded.

* * *

 **2-Happy Birthday**

Steve woke feeling nervous. The Fourth of July was always a loud obnoxious display, especially living at Stark Tower. Tony used any and every excuse to throw a party, but Independence Day? It wasn't uncommon for him to set off fireworks from the top of Avengers' Tower. Combine that with the knowledge that the Fourth was Steve's birthday and it was a recipe for disaster. Stark took every opportunity to make him feel uncomfortable. Over the years Steve had sort of gotten a handle on Stark's parties, and having Ororo there often made things easier. But today...today was different.

Today it didn't even matter that he and Ororo didn't live at the Tower anymore. He just knew something was going to happen. He glanced next to him. Ororo's side was empty. Where was she? He sat up in alarm. Had Stark gotten to her?

It wasn't that he doubted Ororo's ability to counteract Stark, it was just that this particular birthday would be too significant for Tony's...Tonyness to be deterred by the threat of an indoor tornado. He shut his eyes and got out of bed, bracing for someone to run into the room and shower him in confetti...nothing happened.

He listened. Everything sounded normal, but that didn't mean anything; Stark could have planted some type of recording to mask whatever he had planned. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he opened it slowly...Nothing.

He rushed into the hall, preparing for...nothing. No one was out there. There was, however, noise coming from the kitchen. He slowly crept down the stairs, making sure that whoever it was couldn't hear him.

"I guess I should be grateful your shield is down here." Ororo's voice called up to him. He froze. "No one's going to attack you, Steven." She thought this was funny. Well from her point of view it was.

Embarrassed, he tugged at the hem of his shirt, clearing his throat before going down the rest of the stairs. Ororo was preparing pancakes. She grinned over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the stove. "Happy birthday."

He smiled, still unable to relax; Stark could be anywhere. Lying in wait. Ready to pounce. Walking over to the hall closet he opened it. Empty. That didn't mean anything. He hadn't looked in the clothes hamper upstairs. Or behind the shower curtain. Stark was short, he could fit in small places. Then there was the basement.

Ororo leaned against the counter, watching him in amusement. He knew he looked ridiculous.

"There's a group of particularly suspicious dust bunnies convening under the bed." She suggested. "Perhaps you should go ask them about their intentions?"

Steve shot her a look before backing up. "Is that your way of telling me he's under the bed?" He was about to rush back to the stairs when Ororo shut the kitchen door with a wind that ruffled his hair. He looked back at her.

"Stark's not here." She put a plate on the table and a mug of coffee. Sipping her tea, she sat across from his seat, her eyes sparkling. "Don't you trust me?"

"Always, angel." He looked up at the ceiling. Had she checked the-

"The air vents are clear." She said, answering his unspoken question, taking a sip of her tea. "No drones or tech of any kind."

He slid into the seat across from her, reaching for his fork when he dropped his hand. "It's not that I don't trust you-"

"Certainly." Ororo said.

"It's just..." He glanced around before dropping his voice. "How did you convince Stark not to be here this morning?"

Ororo grinned. "Easy." She got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I simply told Stark that you being paranoid about him pulling something today would be more effective than anything he could have dreamed up." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "We do, however, have to be at the party he's throwing. Minimum 30 minutes before we can leave." She ran her fingers over his collarbones, Steve leaned back. "It was the only way to ensure we'd have the whole day to ourselves."

Steve turned, grinning up at her. "The whole day, huh?"

Ororo nodded. "The whole day." She moved away, going over to pull a large box with a big bow towards him. Steve arched an eyebrow. "It's from me." She said. He pulled the bow off, opening it and groaning. Inside was a red, white, and blue walker.

"Seriously?" He looked up to see Ororo laughing at his discomfort.

"It's not every day my fiance turns 100." She grinned, backing away from him. He stood, following her across the room. "I need to make sure you're able to walk down the aisle with me."

Steve nodded. "Uh huh." He said. "See anything wrong with the way I'm walking Ro?" She backed until she was against the door, a challenging glint in her eyes.

"Not sure." Ororo hummed, her fingers dancing up his arms. "And I don't want to tire you out, seeing as you have to do some dancing later."

Steve shivered slightly at her touch. "Dancing?" He asked, taking one of her hands and kissing it.

"At the party." Ororo said, tapping his chest. "And that's not negotiable, old man." She smiled. "Enjoy this day, Steve. Don't let Tony ruin it for you."

"I don't need to worry about Tony." He meant it. He'd never imagined he'd make it to 30 let alone 100. Ororo poked him in the stomach, pulling him back to the future.

"You having a senior moment, old man Rogers?" She asked.

"I'll show you old man." Steve picked her up. She kissed him, smiling as he carried her into the stairs.

* * *

 **3- You're not supposed to be here.**

He was pulling his key out of his pocket when a voice came from above him. "Well...this is awkward." He backed up, craning his neck to look at the second floor window where Ororo was climbing out. She grinned down at him, sitting on the windowsill.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She put a finger to her lips, looking behind her before pushing off and gently floating to stand in front of him. Steve glanced around but a large amount of fog had rolled in, probably courtesy of the woman in front of him who was trying to contain her laughter.

"The same thing you were doing, I'd imagine." She crossed her arms, feigning at sternness. "You're not supposed to be here." She wagged a finger at him.

Steve put a hand to the back of his neck. "I didn't want to be alone." He mumbled, glancing around. "And I couldn't sleep."

"So your solution was breaking and entering." Ororo said. Steve snorted.

"I don't think it can be considered breaking and entering if it's my house." He shook his head. "Plus have you tried to live with Tony? I forgot how little he values personal space."

"One night was too much for you?" Ororo said. Steve nodded. "Goddess, was he really that annoying?"

Steve shook his head. "He tried to give me the talk. 'Capsicle, there comes a time in a man's life when he feels the need to sink his flag pole into a woman's Grand Canyon'."

Ororo covered her mouth, trying to smother her laughter. "I'm upset I missed it."

"And when he found out I didn't need it...he started planning a 'Cap lost his V card party'." He shook his head. "That was my cue to run."

"Ah, the Star Spangled Man with a plan to fight for your right to run away from the party." Ororo said.

"Funny." Steve crossed his arms, as Ororo laughed. "That's real funny." He frowned as he took in her clothes. "Were you planning on flying all the way tot the tower in your pajamas?"

Ororo nodded. "Scandalous, I know."

"I'll say." Steve put his arm around her waist. "We're lucky this fog's here."

"Lucky had nothing to do with it." Ororo's eyes glowed white and the fog increased, swirling around. them. "So..." She said, smiling up at him. "It seems tomorrow is a day of some significance?"

Steve felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He pulled his jacket off, draping it over her shoulders. "Here you must be..." He cleared his throat as Ororo raised an eyebrow. "I mean."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Steven." She said, glancing above her at the window she'd climbed out of. "We should leave before Jean wakes up, realizes I've left and marshals the troops."

Steve laughed, only to be silenced by Ororo putting her hand over his mouth. He raised an eyebrow as she led him down the street. There was a park about three blocks from their house. Ororo looked around sadly.

"I used to come here with my parents when I was a child."

Steve looked at her in surprise. "You never told me." He murmured. They'd talked around their parents, of course, but Ororo always kept her emotions close to her heart. She had to, with her powers being linked to her feelings.

"It just seemed trivial." She murmured, looking around, smiling as she pointed to a large oak tree with gnarled branches. "The first time I knew I could fly was when I fell from that tree. I wanted to stop before I hit the ground." Her smile was beautiful, even under the moonlight it shone bright. "When I opened my eyes, I was a foot above the ground, floating." She turned away from the tree. "I was so shocked I crashed to the ground." She moved closer, Steve tucked her under his arm. "I thought I was going to get into trouble." She murmured. "My mother picked me up, dusted me off and told me that next time, I wouldn't fall." Her voice caught. "I wish they were here."

They sat in silence, looking at the tree.

"I couldn't climb trees." He said. "When I was little. I couldn't even go to the park in spring. Or summer. Or fall..." He frowned. "Or winter because of the cold." Ororo's shoulders shook in amusement. "I would have loved to meet your parents." He said softly.

"They would have loved you." Ororo murmured. "My father loved history."

Steve arched an eyebrow. "Was that an age joke?"

"No." Ororo said slowly. Steve nudged her gently. She laughed. "Alright, perhaps it was." She admitted.

Another silence fell. Steve took her hand, gently playing with the ring on her finger. "I never knew my dad." He said. "He died when I was young. Ma did the best she could, but then the pneumonia hit our block." He shook his head. "She would have loved you. She always worried 'bout me being on my own and she would have adored you bossing me around."

"You are quite helpless without me." Ororo agreed. Steve leaned his head on her forehead.

"The two of you wouldn't have let me get any with anything." He said.

Ororo chuckled before putting her hand to her head. "Oh no."

"What?" Steve looked around.

"Jean...she's discovered that I'm out." Ororo sighed. "I suppose it was too good to last." She made to get up, but Steve tightened his arm around her.

"Who insisted on us being separate tonight anyways?" He groaned. Ororo chuckled.

"I don't know, perhaps the one who was waxing on about tradition?" She stood up. "The one who was there when they decided on these stupid rules."

Steve shook his head. "So that's how it is, huh?"

Ororo smirked, standing and shedding his jacket. "That, my dear Captain Rogers, was an age joke."

He pushed off the bench, intent on pulling her against him when she took off, flying to sit on the tallest branch of the oak tree. Steve walked up to the trunk, shaking his head.

"Just because I don't have the years of experience climbing these, doesn't mean I won't do it, Ro."

Ororo laughed. "I believe this would be the opportunity to say something about old dogs and new tricks."

When Jean came to the park a few minutes later to collect Ororo, she found Steve hanging off a lower branch as Ororo made a small cloud rain above his head.

* * *

 **4- Marriage**

Steve's heart hammered in his chest. He'd never felt this nervous. Not before enlisting. Not before taking the serum. Not before going into battle for the first time. Not before facing down aliens, Hydra, or Ultron. He stared at the end of the rows of seats at the garden. The grounds were beautiful today, it was as though nature itself had decided to make everything bloom for the occasion. His suit was itching and tightening around his throat.

"Someone's getting cold feet." Tony's sing songy tone tore his gaze away from the end of the aisle of chairs. He shot a glare at Tony.

"I am not." He wasn't scared. He knew he wanted to marry Ororo. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her...it was just this ceremony.

"Sure you're not." Tony put his hand on Steve's shoulder, winking at Rhodey who was taking a seat in the center of the groom's side of the assembly. "I mean, you're only marrying the most powerful being on the planet this side of Thor, what's there to be scared of?"

"Ridiculous." Thor said. "The lady Ororo is likely more powerful."

Steve shot them a glare as Thor and Stark nudged each other, grinning. They were trying to rile him up, but it wouldn't work.

"Stark." Sam warned, pushing Tony's arm off and getting in between the two. "Just because no woman's crazy enough to put a ring on you doesn't mean you get to antagonize those who want to take that step." He smirked. "And just because you're jealous because he landed himself a goddess-"

"I didn't land anybody." Steve grumbled.

Tony nodded solemnly. "But-" He held up a finger.

"Dude, shut up." Sam interrupted.

Steve gave his best man a nod. Tony huffed, crossing his arms and glaring around. "I still don't see why we couldn't have this at the Tower as per my suggestion."

"Because Ororo didn't want you turning it into one of your Stark parties." Steve couldn't imagine a better place than the Xavier institute grounds. The actual planning of the wedding had been done by the all too enthusiastic duo of Jubilee and Kitty Pryde, who Ororo had indulged. The flower arrangements, however, were all her. She'd grown them herself in her greenhouse. The colors and variety stood out against the white seats.

Steve checked his watch. He wasn't nervous. He just needed the familiar gesture to convince himself that yes, time was still moving and this wasn't some type of fever dream. Part of him had been worried that he'd wake up back in Brooklyn in 1940 gasping for breath and shivering because the radiator had given out again.

"I suppose this is the time to tell you," Professor Xavier said as he took his place in the center of the altar. "That if you hurt her there will be consequences." He winked as Steve ducked his head.

"Sir, I'd freeze myself 100 times over before I let her down." He murmured. Professor Xavier nodded.

"I know. But that might not appease Logan."

Steve glanced over where the grumpy Canadian mutant was glowering at anyone who came close.

"Noted." He turned back to Xavier. "I can't begin to thank you for officiating, professor. I know it means a lot to Ororo and-"

"Captain." Xavier held up a hand. "We are to be family in a few minutes. Call me Charles."

Steve nodded. "Then you should call me Steve."

The music started. The entire audience turned in their seats, heads craning towards the back. Kitty was first down the aisle, followed by Jubilee, then Rogue and finally Jean Grey. She grinned. Just wait till you see her, Rogers. She projected, going to stand with her friends.

Steve's eyes were on the back of the aisle. Ororo walked in, everyone stood. Steve felt weak at the knees. Her dress wasn't the traditional white, but one of white gold, with a red pattern, her hair gathered up, and in her hands a bouquet of flowers she'd once told him were her mother's favorite and grew around her village.

She took her place in front of him. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back, not sure he could manage anymore. Professor Xavier began the ceremony. They'd opted for simple vows, which Steve was grateful for. He could come up with speeches to motivate soldiers in battle, but this was uncharted territory. He knew there was no combination of words to convey how much he loved the woman in front of him. So he promised to stand by her, in sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer for as long as he lived.

"You may now kiss-"

Professor Xavier didn't manage to finish the phrase before they were wrapped in each other's arms.

"Mrs. Rogers." He said. She grinned, bright enough to blind the sun.

"Mr. Munroe."

* * *

 **5- Honeymoon.**

Ororo pulled Steve's arm across her chest, leaning back against him. He pulled her close, listening to the music that filled the air, feeling her sway slowly. They were in Nairobi, planning on spending a week in Ororo's village.

"They're expecting us this afternoon." Ororo murmured, smiling as a group of children began an impromptu dance competition. Ororo's eyes widened and she turned to grin at Steve. "Which means we have time." Her hands tightened around his arm as she moved forward.

"Wait." Steve looked around in alarm, but she'd already pulled him forwards.

"Loosen up, Captain." She grinned.

"I..." He looked around, feeling his ears burn. "Ororo, I kinda stick out like a sore thumb."

"Oh you already do." She grinned, mimicking what the boys were doing. They laughed, tugging her arms and leading her away from Steve. He glanced around, not sure what to do. The kids came back, pulling him in. He tried to imitate what Ororo was doing, but judging from the laughter around him, he wasn't doing too well. Ororo grinned.

"This is nice." She said, spinning and holding her hands above her head.

"Speak for yourself."

"Steven." She bumped against him. "There's no explosions, no crisis for us to avert. Only you and me."

He was about to respond when a large robot crashed into a building. Gunfire broke out. Steve looked down at Ororo. "You had to say it."

Ororo chuckled. "I'm assuming you brought your shield and uniform even though we agreed not to."

He nodded. "Just like you snuck your uniform into your bag when you thought I wasn't looking."

Ororo grinned. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The frame work referenced is from Agents of SHIELD. It's an evil computer program. One a person is linked into it, they become completely unaware of the outside world. The only way for someone to leave the framework is from an exit inside.**

* * *

 **1-Mile High Club**

"I've never done this." Steve hissed out of the corner of his mouth. Ororo leaned back in her seat on the quinjet.

"Why am I not surprised?" She hummed, running her hand up his thigh. He clenched his fists. Steve glanced around him, but everyone was too distracted going over the finer points of their recent fight to notice the two of them. She stood, sweeping out towards the on board armory, her cape billowing behind her. Steve watched her go. He shouldn't do this, he definitely shouldn't do this. This was work, even though they were technically done with the fight, it was unprofessional.

Yet something pulled him towards the weapons lock up. Attempting to look nonchalant, he shut the door behind him, locking it. Ororo was sitting on the bench in the center of the room, smirking at him.

"This is insane." He said as he approached her.

Ororo shrugged in response, standing and reaching for his belt. "Come on, Steven."

He glanced over his shoulder. Ororo pressed her lips to his neck.

"Relax." She whispered. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"The others could hear us?" Steve suggested.

Ororo grinned. "Then I suggest you keep it down."

10 minutes later Ororo left the armory first. The jet was landing on Avengers' Tower's helipad. Smiling at the others, she sat across from Natasha and began a conversation with her. Steve counted backwards from 100 before walking out. The second he stepped out of the room, the rest of the team burst into applause. Steve glared at them.

Wolverine and Tony were holding cigars. "Welcome to the mile high club, bro." Tony grinned.

"We..." Steve stammered, looking at Ororo who was innocently looking away. "Did you?"

"No." Tony said. "But as a multi platinum member of the club, I can say with expertise that your stealth technique needs work." He glanced over at Ororo. "Not you, darling. You were flawless, as always."

"She don't need you butterin her up, bub." Logan grumbled.

Tony smirked. "Course not. That's our dear captain's job." Steve glared at Tony as he innocently held out his hand. "Cigar."

Ororo moved to push the offered cigar out of Steve's sightline. "I can't believe you talked me into this." He said as the jet landed.

Ororo arched an eyebrow and didn't say anything. Walking out of the plane she waited until they were out of everyone's earshot before whispering. "The mile high club is even better when I do the flying."

Steve's jaw dropped as she tilted her head upwards.

"Does it look like rain today?" She asked, smirking.

* * *

 **2-Not used to being a Damsel in Distress**

Steve woke in a white room, his head was pounding. Glancing around, he sighed. It was a room almost identical to the one SHIELD had put him in after he'd been defrosted. Clearly they thought they needed to prepare him for something. He stood, walking over to the window. He had to admit that this time, the simulation looked real. They even got the smell of the city right. A dull nostalgia throbbed in his heart, but he shook it off, rolling his shoulders. Leaning his forearm against the window. This was definitely Tony's idea of a sick joke, but he wondered why Ororo would have gone along with it.

The last thing he remembered was her next to him. They'd been in the Tower, arguing about something ridiculous, he was pretty sure it had started over wanting to repaint the bathroom, but had escalated. Sure they'd disagreed, but it wasn't anything so serious that it warranted this. No, if this was happening, she had nothing to do with it. A flutter of fear entered his gut. What if something had happened to her?

The door opened behind him. He kept staring out the window. If the scene outside was a hologram then there would be tells. All he needed to do was wait and observe.

"Tony, I don't know how you tricked Ro so you could do this, but when she finds out..." He turned, his voice dying as he took in the sight in front of him. It was impossible. He stared across the room at the woman who'd just entered. He suddenly felt as though he was underwater, his lungs constricting. It couldn't be.

"Hey soldier." Red lips broke into a smile.

"Peggy." He breathed, not wanting to believe that Peggy Carter was actually standing in front of him. This had to be a hallucination.

"Of course." She walked across the room, stopping just a few inches in front of him. He drew back. She put her hand on his arm. He jumped at the contact. So she was real. "You gave me quite a fright." She continued. "But Stark managed to calculate the trajectory of the crash based on the direction and your heading and, while you were a bit frosty, we brought you home." She smiled as he processed it. He'd dreamed of this exact scenario for about a year after waking up in the SHIELD compound.

"I-" His brow furrowed. "I don't remember."

"Well." Peggy shrugged. "I suppose that's because you were unconscious for a while." She grimaced. "And the first time you woke up, you...you were a bit delusional." She tilted her head. "Is it you?"

Steve crossed his arms, stepping back. He had no idea what was happening, but his best bet was playing along and getting as much information as possible. "Who else would I be?" He asked. Peggy tilted her head. It really looked like Peggy, down to the perfume she preferred and the way her lips pulled back when she smiled. Steve swallowed, his hand reaching to touch his wedding ring, a habit he'd picked up to ground himself since he'd gotten married. But it was gone. He looked down at it in confusion. Peggy shook her head, moving away sadly.

"I suppose that answers my question." She said, pressing a hand to her temple. "You know, it hasn't been easy for me, coming in here only to hear you ask why you aren't in 2017. Steven."

He shook his head. "I just..." He looked down at his hand. "This isn't real."

"No. Steven." Peggy put her hands on his arms. "What you keep telling me, isn't real. You suffered a terrible trauma and it affected you." She swallowed. "We've been trying to help you heal, but no normal person could have survived what you went through." A hand came to cup his cheek. "Our working theory is that your brain rewired itself incorrectly when you healed causing all these...false memories."

Steve shook his head. "I'm not creative enough to come up with a fraction of what I've lived for the last 6 years." He backed away. "I've faced things that I could never imagine, experienced things, met people." He glanced down at this empty ring finger.

Peggy inhaled sharply. "Ororo?" She said. "You've mentioned her." She bit her lip. "The first time you woke up you fought through almost a whole battalion of SSR agents, demanding that we take you to her." She pulled away. "You think you're married to her."

"I am." Steve said. "I am married to her." Peggy sighed.

"A flying woman who can summon lightning and storms from her finger tips?" She asked. "Do you hear how crazy that sounds?"

"It's the truth." Steve said stubbornly.

"I know you believe that." Peggy murmured. "But none of it was real."

Steve shook his head, grabbing at the hem of his shirt. "About a year ago, I was helping a squadron of the X-men take down an anti mutant cell. They took control of Tony's suit and he hit me in the side with a unibeam. The burn healed, but it left scarring." He pulled up the shirt. Peggy crossed her arms, her eyes full of pity.

"Steven." She murmured. "Look at your waist."

He couldn't. He refused to believe that everything he'd lived was a lie.

"Steven." She repeated. "Look."

He dropped his gaze. There was nothing. The slight stretched and discolored skin was gone. He pressed his hand to it, not wanting to believe it was true. Stumbling back, he heaved a breath, not wanting to believe...

No.

He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud until Peggy flinched back.

"It was real." He insisted.

She shook her head. The door opened and Howard Stark swaggered in, holding a chart. Steve couldn't believe his eyes.

"Captain pearly whites." He smirked. "You going to sock me for being a terrible father again?" He motioned to his black eye. "Aim for the other side, I'd like some symmetry."

"Howard." Peggy scolded. "This isn't funny."

"I know that." Howard looked over at her. "I figured it out one round of fisticuffs ago." He looked over at Steve. "They call me a genius, but I still needed a punch to the face to figure out something was wrong with you, but not our Peg." He shook his head. "She knew you were nuts the second you gasped awake spouting nonsense." Glancing over his chart, sighed. "I mean, what kind of name is Ororo?"

Steve looked at them. "Am I imprisoned here?"

"No." Peggy looked horrified. "Of course not. We're just worried that you might hurt yourself." She wrung her hands. "There's a lot of people who want to thank you for your service, but..."

Steve glared at the two of them. "There's nothing wrong with me, this isn't real."

"Oh, but Orlolo, the flying woman is." Howard muttered.

"Ororo." Steve said. Peggy looked at him sadly.

"Steve." She murmured, holding her hand out for the chart in Howard's hands. The other man hesitated before handing it to her. "These are the pictures of you from after the crash." She flipped a few of the pages before giving it to him. Steve looked down, his hands reaching for it. The black and white photographs showed him on a hospital bed. He was unconscious and covered in blood. There was also an enormous gash on the side of his head.

He swallowed.

"You'd been through a traumatic event." Peggy said. "I know it seemed real, but...it was all a hallucination."

Steve looked back at the pictures. "7 years." He murmured. It couldn't have all been fake...could it?

Peggy and Howard put their hands on his shoulders. "It's alright." Peggy murmured. "We're here to help you."

3 months passed and Steve became accustomed to life in the 40's. For all of the noise and lights of the 21st century, there were a great many things that he missed. And Ororo; every day without her was torture. While Peggy and Howard's story seemed plausible, he couldn't shake the idea that it was some type of mind control or a Hydra trick. After all, he'd seen many things over the last few years. After alien invasions and evil robots, was it so crazy that some one had fabricated this?

The longer he stayed, the more he doubted it. He'd make appearances as Captain America. He'd smile, but the second the people left he'd shut down. He knew he was hurting Peggy and the others.

"Well." Howard said. "I know you've been on edge, but I have just the thing to help get your mind off your troubles." He waved a pair of tickets in his face. "Apparently the dodgers are calling up a player from the negro leagues. The news is being kept secret, but-"

"Jackie Robinson." Steve said, interrupting him. He'd been staying at Howard's house, aware of the irony of the situation. In the 21st century, Tony had allowed him to stay in his home. Howard's brow furrowed. "How did you know..." He shrugged. "I guess being Captain America comes with its perks."

"Ororo told me." Steve murmured. "Her grandparents met at that game." He looked up at Howard. "April 15 1947. The news is being kept secret, so how can I know that?"

Howard looked at him sadly. "I think you need some rest."

Steve shook his head. "I think I need a walk." He stood and walked out of the apartment. The sunlit street was completely against his mood. He'd tried every conceivable means of breaking through the illusion. He'd tried testing the limits of the illusion by travelling. He tried to seek out the mind stone, but couldn't find it. He even tried finding Charles Xavier, but there was no trace of him. Nothing, not even his family existed. He tried looking for Ororo's family. Of her father's family there was no record. Her mother's even less. Kenya didn't exist as an independent country and there was no record of white haired priestesses who could control the weather, even though he knew that generations of women in her family had her abilities.

It was as though nothing about her was real.

Peggy was waiting for him outside. She smiled, but he could tell it was forced. "Where are you going?" She asked. He shut his eyes, trying to steady himself.

"Just need to clear my head."

"Well." She said. "I know you wanted a free day, but you've got a meeting with the Canadian veterans' association."

Steve grunted. "I guess I'm going to the office."

Peggy fell into step next to him. "They're sending a representative named." She looked down at the brief in her hand. "James Howlett."

Steve froze, keeping his face blank in case he had misheard. "What was that name again?" He asked, pretending to be bored. His heart was beating out of his chest.

"James Howlett." Peggy said. "He's going to meet you at the SSR office. Where are you-?"

Steve took off. The SSR office was three blocks from the apartment Howard had put him up in. Running, he dodged and weaved through the crowds. The building that the SSR office used had a front as a telephone company. Running through the women at the switchboards, he bounced, nervously as the elevator came up. What he was doing was insane. This wasn't the Wolverine he knew, in fact it was doubtful that he'd be able to help him, but it was a connection, however tenuous, to his past...or future. He wasn't sure. The elevator stopped. He stepped out onto the office floor. The agents looked up from their desks.

"Captain." Agent Sousa stood, leaning on his crutch. "You've got a visitor in your office. We called Agent Carter to tell you, but-"

"I know." Steve cut him off, walking towards his office.

"Might wanna knock first." Jack Thomson smirked. Steve glared at him. "Howlett brought his secretary. She's colored, but the legs on her." He whistled. Steve was itching to throw a punch when he blinked.

"A black woman?" He asked slowly. "What color was her hair?"

Thompson's brow furrowed. He was about to answer when Peggy came into the office, completely out of breath. "You can't just take off like that." She said. Then her expression went blank. "I think." A distinctly un-Peggy voice said. "You shouldn't take this meeting."

"And I think." The door to his office opened and Logan stepped out, glaring at him. "That he can do whatever the hell he damn pleases." He glanced over his shoulder. "Ain't that right, Ro?"

Ororo moved into view. Steve's heart jumped to his throat as she smiled at him. "Couldn't have said it better myself." She moved past Logan and grabbed Steve's arm. He prepared for a kiss when She yanked him down. A gunshot rang out. Agent Thompson was holding a gun and it was smoking. Pulling him into the office, the three of them huddled behind the desk. Gunshots rang out, peppering the door and wall with holes.

"Not a good way to treat a returning hero." Logan growled, crouching at Steve's left. Ororo was pressed to his right side, holding him close.

"Can't you just..." He made a blasting motion. Ororo shook her head.

"The framework doesn't allow me to use my abilities." She explained. "Or Logan his."

Steve frowned. "Framework." He'd seen a piece of covert intel on it when he'd been looking through some of Fury's files. "Who put me in it?"

"Some crazed fanatic who blames you for stopping the rise of the master race." Ororo murmured. "They wanted you out of play because they thought it would make the rest of us lose hope."

"Guess he over estimated your importance." Logan grumbled. "We kicked his ass."

"The only way out is from inside." Ororo murmured. The shooting stopped.

"Steve." It was Howard's voice. "The people in there who have you hostage are dangerous."

Steve made to stand, but Ororo held him tighter. "No." She said. "The framework operates on a sort of artificial intelligence. Now that it knows you're aware its fake, it'll work to keep you in here." She glanced around them. "And if you die in here. You die in the real world as well." Steve nodded.

"Howard, I think there's been some type of misunderstanding." He shouted, pointing to the window. The glass had been broken during the shoot out.

"Steven, are you okay." Peggy's voice rang out. Steve shut his eyes. It sounded like her. It really did. Ororo gave him a pained look. He looked over at Logan.

"You and Ororo go out first." He whispered, anticipating that Ororo would protest, he added. "They probably want me alive, but you, they'll kill on sight." He pulled her in for a kiss. It had been too long since he'd held her. She threaded her fingers in his hair, gasping desperately. The kiss turned salty as tears, he realized were his own, fell. "I can't lose you." He murmured. Ororo pulled back.

"You follow, Steven Rogers." She said. "You do not try any unnecessary heroics."

He grinned. "That doesn't sound like me at all." He reluctantly let her pull away, her hands dropping from his as Logan ushered her out the window. "STARK." He shouted. "I'm going to come out now, but I need your word you won't shoot."

"We were aiming at the criminals, Cap." Thompson said. "They're some kind of illusion. Cooked up by the Soviets."

"They want you to think you're back in your delusion, Steven." It was Peggy. "Please. Don't let them win."

Ororo and Logan were safely out the window, going down the fire escape. Steve moved to the window. He had one foot out when the door banged open. Stark and Peggy were standing in the door, looking at him bewildered.

"Steve-" Peggy began.

"Rogers." Logan said from below. There was a car waiting for them. Steve gave Peggy a sad smile.

"I wish you were real." He jumped, landing next to the car. Getting in the back with Ororo, he slammed the door shut. Logan took off, driving as fast as he could.

"Damn these old cars." He growled. Ororo gripped Steve's hand.

"There's a doorway." She explained. "It's where Avengers Tower will be. When we plugged into the framework, we put it there. If we go through, we exit the framework."

"We're about 15 blocks away." Logan growled as he ran a red light. "I always hated this era."

A shot rang out. Steve pulled Ororo down to the bottom of the car. A bullet when straight through and hit the windshield.

"I'd say we're being followed." Logan announced.

"Your sense of humor is ill timed, Logan." Ororo mumbled as she looked up at Steve. He craned his head, trying to see out the back window who was following them. Another shot rang out. Logan turned a corner. The next 5 minutes seemed to freeze. He could feel Ororo's heart hammering against his chest. The car lurched to a stop.

"Come on." Logan said. Steve opened the door, Ororo's hand held tight in his as they ran. The building where Stark would one day set up Avengers tower was currently an office building. Steve kicked down the doors.

"The basement." Ororo said to his unspoken question. They ran. Logan bringing up the rear.

"Next time you decide to marry someone stupid enough to get trapped in an evil computer program." He grumbled as they burst into the storage space on the bottom floor the building. "I say you leave him and move on."

"And here I thought we were friends, Wolverine." Steve said, shutting the door behind them and dragging a large file cabinet in front of the door.

"Don't make that mistake again, Bub." He grumbled, walking over to a group of uneven floorboards. Gripping them, he pulled. Steve moved over to help him. A tunnel was hidden beneath the floor. "Prohibition." Logan explained. "There's a ton of bottles down there, shame they're made up of ones and zeroes."

The door began rattling. "I'm glad you have your priorities in order." Ororo sighed, as she went intot he hole. Steve followed. The tunnel was dark and damp. Ahead, a flickering blue light obscured his view of the end of it.

"That's the gateway." Ororo grabbed his hand.

"Steven." Peggy's voice echoed in the corridor. He turned. She was standing, pointing a gun at Ororo. He put himself in front of her. "They're lying to you."

He shook his head. "This isn't real." He whispered. "None of it."

"How isn't it real?" Peggy said. "Steven, how does anything you say you lived through makes sense?" She had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Stay."

"Peggy." He began. "Give me the gun."

"You already left me once when you crashed that plane." She was shaking. She looked so real and a stab of guilt ran through Steve. "You're home, Steven. You don't need to run off. Your entire life is here. The life you've always wanted."

He held out his hand. "The gun. You don't want to do this."

"Rogers." Logan growled. "She's not real, she's a piece of hardware."

"Logan." Ororo hissed, her hand going to Steve's back, steadying him.

"I love you, Peggy." Steve admitted. "That will never change, but...this isn't my home. Not anymore." He stepped back, holding Ororo and running at the gateway. then they were falling falling falling.

He gasped awake, his lungs burning. He was lying on a cot with wires attached all over his body. He pulled them off, wanting to stand, but his legs were weak.

"Don't stand." It was Ororo's voice. She was at his side, taking his hand in hers. "You've been in there for a while. Your body needs to become accustomed to movement."

Steve let his head fall back onto the cot as doctors surrounded him. "Ororo." He said.

"I'm here." She squeezed his hand.

"You're real." He murmured, his eyes growing heavy. "You're real."

Hours later, they were both in his old quarters in the Tower. Steve had wanted to go home, but Tony insisted that they stay in the tower so he could monitor them in order to see if there were any lasting effects. The two of them were lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"When I came off the ice." Steve murmured. "There were moments when all I wanted was to fall asleep and wake up back in the forties. Have people tell me I'd been hit in the head and it had all been a hallucination." He looked over at Ororo. She turned, her expression soft as she propped her face on her hand.

"I'm sorry they used that dream against you." She murmured. "Can I ask..." She paused, uncertainty furrowing her brow. "There's a lot about the 21st century that might seem unbelievable. What made you so sure that you hadn't imagined all of this?"

Steve shook his head. "I couldn't invent you." He took her hand. "And I couldn't invent how you make me feel." He pulled her closer. "I knew you'd find me."

Ororo hummed, running her hand over his side. Steve bit back a groan. "You knew?" She asked. "That your hero would save you?"

"Yeah." He grimaced as she laughed. "It's the first time I've been a damsel in distress."

Ororo grinned, moving to lie on top of him. "How does it feel?" She asked, her fingers running along the collar of his shirt. Steve groaned.

"I understand why people swoon over Thor after he saves them?" He mumbled, closing his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing.

"I hope I'm more impressive than Thor." She punctuated the statement with a roll of her hips. Steve gripped her thighs.

"So much more impressive." He agreed. "Ororo." He murmured, his skin heating as she reached for the hem of his shirt. "I think-" She silenced him, her lips covering his. He gently eased her off. As much as he'd missed her, he needed to get something off his chest first. She looked at him, her expression curious. "I need you to know that nothing happened with Peggy."

"I know." She sat up. "The guilt would eat you up alive and you'd have confessed it already." She ran her hand down the side of his face. "Steve, I know who I married." She bit back a smile. "Besides, how much trouble could you really have gotten yourself into in 3 days?"

Steve sat up in horror, feeling his skin crawl. "3 days?" His throat was dry and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"Yes?" Ororo's brow creased. "What's wrong?"

"Ororo..." Steve wasn't sure how to explain his panic. "I was in there for 3 months."

* * *

 **3- Therapy**

"This is unnecessary." Steve said, pacing. Across the room, Jean Grey arched an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"I just..." Steve glanced around the library, trying to voice his thoughts. "I've been displaced before, I can handle it." It wasn't the first time he'd lost his past.

Jean tapped her pen against her pad. "So because you can take a hit, you think you're invulnerable."

"I can take this type of hit." Steve stopped his pacing and crossed his arms. Jean pressed her lips together.

"If you, for example had a piece of shrapnel sticking out from your chest, you'd go see a doctor." She said. Steve frowned.

"Yes..." He said, knowing where she was going.

Jean straightened her notepad. "Well then, I'd say being stuck in the framework for 3 months-"

"It was 3 days." He interrupted. Jean gave him a gentle smile.

"For us, yes. But you experienced 3 months in there."

Steve sat down heavily. "Look." He said. "I'm only here because Ororo's worried."

Jean shook her head. "We both know that's not true."

He glared. "Are you reading my mind?"

"No." Jean said. "I don't have to. If you just needed someone to talk to, you could have talked to Sam Wilson." She paused, letting the suggestion hang in the air between them. "You came to me."

She was right. Steve exhaled slowly. "This isn't going to be easy for me." He murmured, the admission grating, even as he felt the truth of it. "I haven't been too good about taking care about myself."

Jean nodded. "I know." Steve arched an eyebrow. "Your wife is my sister, Steven. I've heard things." She chuckled. "Don't worry, nothing that we discuss in this room will make it back to Ororo."

Steve exhaled.

"So." Jean held up her notepad. "Where do you want to start?"

Steve walked into the house, listening to Ororo talking quietly to someone in the living room. Stopping in the entrance, he watched as she and Jubilee looked over a paper, Ororo giving suggestions while Jubilee listened, her eyes slightly unfocused. Ororo seemed to notice this.

"So basically, if you add the part about green unicorns, you'll ace this paper on Gothic literature."

"Sounds good." Jubilee agreed. Steve snorted as Ororo gave her friend an indulgent smile. "What?" Jubilee looked at her in confusion.

"You weren't listening." Ororo said.

"I totally was." Jubilee protested.

"2 words." Ororo said. "Green. Unicorns." She handed the paper back to her. "My notes should help you enough." Turning, she stood, a smile growing on her face as she looked over at Steve. He smiled, content to simply watch her. Jubilee looked between them and rolled her eyes.

"Gross. Mom and dad are going to make out."

"Mom and dad?" Ororo pressed a hand to her chest, pretending to be insulted. "That's Scott and Jean."

"Right." Jubilee bumped her hip as she passed. "More like Grandpa and trophy wife." She nodded at Steve as she walked past him. "No offense Cap."

Steve shrugged. "I've heard worse.

Jubilee hesitated before hugging him. He blinked down at her in surprise. "Sorry." Jubilee said, stepping back. "I know it was only 3 days, but...Ororo really missed you." She stepped back, clearing her throat. "Thanks Ro." She left, slamming the door behind her. Ororo winced at the noise.

"So." She crossed her arms. "You hungry?" She smirked. "Grandpa."

Steve shook his head, pulling her close, winding his arms around her waist. "I just need you."

* * *

 **4- Fear of sleeping**

Ororo dug her nails into his shoulder, moaning into his ear as she rolled her hips against his. He gripped her hips tighter, thrusting. She was tight, warm, and real. Oh, she was very real. Pressing his forehead against her shoulder, Steve nipped at the skin on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her legs squeezed his waist harder. "Steve." She breathed. He was so close. He pressed her harder against the wall, one hand leaving her waist to further steady himself. Ororo's head went back. "You're close, aren't you?" she whispered. Steve could only groan as she clenched. Shivering, he nodded. Ororo let out a small laugh and he could feel her vibrate around him. He'd missed her. "Yes." She encouraged. "Yes. Yes. Yes." A small spark emanated from her fingertips and zipped down his spine.

Steve shuddered, pressed his hips forward as he spilled inside her. He caught his breath, shaking. His skin cooled. Ororo squirmed slightly letting out a frustrated whine. "Sorry." He said, pulling back from the wall and carrying her to their room. Ororo put her arms around his shoulders, her eyes looking into his. "The wall at the top of the stairs wasn't my first choice." He settled her gently on the bed. She lay back, her hands crossing above her head, grinning up at him. He knelt between her legs, taking a moment just to look at her. He'd never tire of it and he'd sure as hell never take it for granted again. "But I just couldn't help myself, angel."

"Ever the romantic." Ororo arched her back, lifting her hips in invitation.

Steve nosed her neck, his tongue tasting her sweat as he kissed his way down her body. Ororo closed her eyes, her lips parted in a smile as moved with him. He cupped her gently, drawing his fingers through her wetness. Pressing her heels down onto the mattress, she rolled against his fingers. Her chest heaved as she covered his hand with hers, urging him to go harder. He slipped a finger in, feeling a fresh rush of arousal as her legs opened even wider, putting one over his shoulder.

"Stop..." She ground against his hand. "Teasing." She jumped as he circled his thumb around her clit.

Steve kissed her stomach, moving lower, replacing his fingers with his tongue. She still tasted the same. "Oh." She gripped his hair, pushing him harder against her. He looked up at her, eyes closed, mouth open, head back, the hand that wasn't in his hair, kneading her breast. She was magnificent, perfect. His.

"STEVE." The shout of his name was accompanied by her pulling at his hair and pressing her foot into his back. Steve groaned grinding against the bed as her moans made his blood rush south Ororo panted as she pulled up, wiping at his mouth and licking his lips. She brushed her hair out of he face, smiling up at as he moved up, settling next to her. Pressing herself against him, she kissed him, her body slick with sweat. He cradled her against him, feeling a contentment settle in his bones.

She moved back, smiling up at him. "So." She said, running her hands down his chest. "Don't think that this means I've forgotten our conversation from earlier."

"Hmmm?" Steve pretended to hum, but inside he tensed. Ororo gave him a knowing look.

"You haven't been sleeping." She propped her face up on her arm. Steve shut his eyes, rolling onto his back.

"I've been going over mission reports." He mumbled.

"Because you aren't sleeping." Ororo prompted. He nodded.

"I just..." He hesitated, unsure why he was worried about admitting the truth to her. "I sometimes wonder if this is the simulation. If I'm going to shut my eyes and find you gone." A glance in her direction revealed her brow furrowed in concentration. When she saw she had his attention, she raised a hand. Sparks jumped from her fingers. Steve shifted back. A small smirk broke out on Ororo's face. She was teasing him.

"Real enough for you?" She asked. Steve shook his head. "I don't know what you're going through, but I do know this. Whenever you need reminding that this is real, I'll be here." She waved her fingers in front of his face. "Ready to jumpstart your reality." Steve snorted, catching her hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing her fingers.

"I would have thought puns were beneath you."

Ororo smiled. "Shows how much you know." She moved closer. Steve shut his eyes, taking in a sharp breath as she kissed his eyelids. "I'll be here in the morning." She whispered as she held him. "I'll watch over you."

* * *

 **5- You're what?**

Steve leaned his head on Ororo's stomach, sketching the tree across the lake from them. She ran her fingers through his hair, reading her book. It was a relaxing day at the institute. The grounds were empty because Logan was running a training exam in the Danger Room. All the students were either freaking out before taking the test or freaking out after it. Steve frowned at the willow, trying to capture the way the branches swayed gently in the breeze on his sketch pad. The pencil scratched across the page as the paper of Ororo's book rustled.

"This is nice." Ororo murmured. Steve lowered his pad, closing his eyes and leaning back his head to let the sun soak over his skin.

"It is." He agreed. Ororo's fingers stilled.

"It is a shame though." She said, sighing dramatically. Steve opened one eye, arching his brow. "That this isn't going to be possible soon."

Steve frowned. "Because winter's coming?" He asked, unsure what she meant.

Ororo shook her head, looking down at him indulgently. "No, because there won't be enough space."

"In the grounds?" Steve asked.

"On my stomach." Ororo corrected, smiling. Steve frowned. She waited, clearly for him to put together the dots. Shaking her head, she sat up. Steve's head slid off and he dropped it to the ground. "I'm going to go find lunch." Her voice said from above him. "Seeing as I'm eating for two."

It finally clicked. Steve shot to his feet, staring at Ororo. She put her hand on her hip, tilting her head as she smiled at him. He raked his eyes down her form, but couldn't tell any difference. "You're what?" He asked, hardly daring to believe. She took his hand in hers, pulling him closer.

"Think that'll be okay?" She asked. "Sacrificing your pillow."

Steve put his hand to her waist, his heart hammering in his chest. "I think I can handle it." He said. "But it'll be difficult." He grinned. "Clearly I'm going to be the one of us that's going to suffer most in this."

Ororo laughed. Steve used her distraction to sweep her off her feet, carrying her to the Institute.

"Come on." He said. "I want to tell everyone."


End file.
